This
by rwjj28
Summary: Annabelle Walton is good friends with all the boys of BTR, but can she and Kendall balance everything during their senior year when they start dating? Slight AU with OCs! Rated M for later chapters. Kendall/OC, minor Logan/OC. Pre-Gustavo and Roque Records, but eventually correlates!
1. June: The Beginning

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to Carlos'sCupcake! She encouraged me so much about posting this and all of her stories are PHENOMENAL, so please go read her stuff and tell her how amazing she writes!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**SONG CREDIT GOES STRAIGHT TO ED SHEERAN, "THIS."**

**I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**=D**

**I do suggest listening to the song when it gets to the appropriate time. It makes a huge difference!**

**June: The Beginning**

Annabelle Walton let out a frustrated sigh while running a hand through her brunette locks.

"Zach, did you take my camera again?" She yelled out into the hallway of her two story house. As patiently as she could, she waited for a response from her little brother but only heard the sound of her own music playing from her iHome.

"Zachary!" She yelled louder this time, waiting for a few seconds, then groaned as she turned back to her room. Her watch told her it was already 6:54 and she needed to be ready by 7. "Shit!" Technically, she was ready, but she needed that camera! Annabelle loved to take pictures of her friends and their adventures. She was never without it-except for when her 12 year old brother stole it, and tonight was one of those exceptions.

She heard a car horn honk outside and she glanced to see who it was. Her best friend, Chloe Campbell, otherwise known as CC, was impatiently slamming the horn of her convertible Volkswagen with their other two girlfriends, Lauren and Chelsea, in the backseat.

Annabelle grabbed her purse and phone from her bed and sprinted into the hall, checking Zach's room for him before heading downstairs. She found her brother and parents in the kitchen popping popcorn. "Zach!" Annabelle called to him, causing her parents to look up at her. "Where's my camera?"

"Where are you going tonight, honey?" Her dad, Brian, asked as Zach walked into the living room.

"Uh, we're all going over to Logan's to swim for a bit." Annabelle smiled at her dad as he nodded. Her mom, Michelle, was checking her phone. "Zach!" she yelled again, but stopped when he walked back in the kitchen with her camera. "Dude, I told you to always ask! I don't care if you use it, but ask first. You know this is like my baby." The seventeen year old scolded her brother as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Zach mumbled before walking back to stand by their dad.

"Boys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go back to the office. Elyse lost a fax that needs to be out by tomorrow morning." Michelle frowned at her husband and son. Annabelle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"When has Elyse ever lost anything?" Annabelle asked. She didn't get to hear her mom's answer because Chloe honked her horn again.

"Geez, go before Chloe blows her horn out!" Brian joked before sighing at his wife. "Annabelle, remember your curfew."

"I will. Bye, love you!" She called out as she sprinted from the kitchen and outside. "Chloe, shut up!" Annabelle laughed, jumping into the beetle without even opening the door.

"You know how pissy the guys get if we're late!" Chloe giggled, pulling out of Annabelle's driveway as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Uh, we've been late for everything in the past five years of being friends with them. They should know by now." Chelsea Peterson, the bitchier one of the group, grumbled as she flipped her dark chocolate hair over her shoulder.

"All right, crabby pants, you need to lighten up!" Lauren Barnes playfully pushed Chelsea's arm. She was the most 'carefree' of them all, carefree being the better word for 'slutty fun girl'. "This is the last night we'll all be together until James' birthday, so let's have fun tonight!"

It was true. Annabelle sadly glanced over at Chloe. Tomorrow, Chloe was going on vacation with her family to South Carolina, Chelsea was going to Florida, and Lauren was going to Texas. Normally Annabelle would be going with Chloe, but this year her parents told her no because this time Chloe was bringing her boyfriend, Logan. Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall were the girls' best guy friends. Chloe had been dating Logan for almost two years, but that was the only romance going on in the group. Except for when Lauren and James did their random 'let's hook up' phase which happened every other month. To make a long story short, they'd all been great friends for a while. Each of the guys and girls had vacations planned for next week, except for Kendall and Annabelle. Annabelle would be going to the beach the week everyone got back though, and Kendall would be visiting his grandparents the week after that.

Chloe cranked up the song playing on the radio and the girls chose to leave the negativity behind and started singing along to Justin Bieber's "As Long As You Love Me", a guilty pleasure for Annabelle.

They quickly arrived at Logan's house and saw all of the other guys' cars parked. They could hear splashes and laughter floating from the back of the house and they followed the noise, not even bothering to announce their arrival.

"It's about damn time!" Logan shouted from across the pool with a beer in his hand and James by his side at the grill.

Carlos and Kendall turned around in the pool to look at the girls before waving at them. Chloe walked over to Logan and James while Annabelle grinned at Kendall and Carlos, "Hey, boys!" She paused to turn on her camera and snapped a shot of them smiling goofily up at her.

"We're gonna go change, Logan!" Lauren said, dragging Chelsea with her. Logan nodded at them, flipping over a hamburger patty.

Chloe reached his side and kissed his cheek as he slipped an arm around her waist with his free hand. "Sorry we're late. Annabelle was last again."

"Don't blame it on me!" Annabelle shouted, sitting on the edge of the pool and throwing her legs in the cool water. "Zach took my camera again!" Carlos swam over to her as she took another picture of him, giggling at the result.

"You should just buy a new one. I mean, you've had this one forever. You could give it to him," Carlos suggested, hoisting him out of the water and sitting beside Annabelle. Kendall swam over to the two.

Annabelle laughed, "Yeah, because I have extra camera money lying around."

"Don't get sassy," Kendall chuckled, flicking water at her.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow of warning into Kendall's direction, "I'm just saying."

James opened the cooler by the grill, pulling out a beer for himself, "Anyone want another? There's plenty."

Annabelle shook her head no, while Chloe and Carlos helped themselves. Kendall swam closer over to Annabelle, "I guess it's just gonna be me and you for a week, Walton."

"I guess so, Knight." Annabelle quickly took a picture of him, grinning at his face in the camera. "I hope you make it worth my while, or else I'm just going to find a way out of this town and leave you here alone."

Kendall laughed, "I'll try my hardest."

After a few hours of night swimming, which involved games of chicken and volleyball, it was time for people to start leaving. Carlos left first by himself, and then Lauren, Chelsea, and James left after him, with James dropping them off at the appropriate house.

Chloe and Logan were cuddled up together, saying their goodbyes even though they were seeing each other for the next 8 days.

Annabelle wrung out her hair into the pool, getting the excess water out, and then slipped on her denim shorts back over her swim suit bottoms, leaving her in just her bikini top. Kendall came out of Logan's house in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt carrying his wet trunks.

"I guess I'm heading out then," Kendall stated, scratching the back of his head and walking towards Annabelle.

"Yeah, we need to get going, too." Chloe pulled away from Logan, "Annabelle's curfew is soon and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"All right, well, I'll see you in a week, dude." Logan pulled Kendall into a 'bro hug' before giving a normal hug to Annabelle.

"Yeah, man, have fun while I'm stuck here with no fun." Kendall playfully rolled his eyes as he looked at Annabelle.

"Hey!" She yelled back, slightly pushing Kendall's shoulder. They laughed and Annabelle turned to Logan, "Take care of my girl, Logie! I want her to come back in one piece!"

"I might break her in half but—"

"Logan!" Chloe yelled, embarrassed at her boyfriend, but the other three laughed at his innuendo.

"You are so gross," Annabelle shook her head, a smile on her lips. She watched the two of them hug each other again and knew it would be a while before they pulled apart. She snapped a picture of them, smiling softly at the outcome, and then turned back to Kendall. "I'll walk you out, I guess."

The short walk was quiet until they reached Kendall's black BMW, a birthday gift from his dad, or a token of 'I'm sorry I left your mom and fucked up our family, but here's an expensive car'. "I'll text you or something tomorrow if you wanna hang out this week. I know I may not be Chloe or Lauren, but I really wanna work on my girl voice, so if you're willing to help me with that," Annabelle laughed at Kendall's joke as he leaned against his car with a grin on his face.

"I'd love to help you with that, so yeah," she leaned beside him, her shoulder two inches below his, their biceps touching. Annabelle didn't mean to be that close to him, but didn't bother with moving. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other this week. There's only so much family time I can take, ya know?"

"Oh, I agree. So, we'll have to spend equal amounts of time at one another's houses. I can't handle my family all week, but someone else's? Not a problem." Annabelle laughed at him again; earlier she had been dreading next week, but Kendall was going to make it easier.

Chloe appeared around the back, smiling as she walked up to them. "Watch out for my girl this week, Kendall!" Chloe hugged him as he nodded, agreeing to watch out for Annabelle.

"You got it, Chlo. You guys have fun at the beach!" He pulled back from the hug and turned to his car as the two girls walked towards Chloe's car. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Annabelle!"

"Drive safe!" Annabelle shouted the first thing that came to her mind and immediately felt stupid. Luckily Chloe didn't mention it until after they drove off from Logan's.

"Drive safe?" She giggled. "What was that about?"

"I don't even know. It was the first thing that was in my head." Chloe laughed again and Annabelle rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I told you this would happen eventually!" Chloe grinned, turning her blinker on at a red light.

Annabelle groaned, "Not again, CC!"

"You and Kendall are _perfect_ for each other! This week is a golden opportunity for something to happen!"

"Like what?" Annabelle scoffed. She had heard this story from Chloe too many times.

"I don't know! Like for sparks to fly! Kendall obviously thinks you're cute, and I know that deep down under your little act, you would totally date him!" Chloe pointed out reasons, but Annabelle just didn't believe any of them.

"Chloe, you're being ridiculous. Kendall's one of my best friends."

"And Logan was one of mine, but you see how that changed. All I'm saying is try to see what I see. There's no point in waiting around for the right guy to pop up at your door, Anna. "

"You're talking like I've never dated anyone before," Annabelle laughed. "I mean, yes, obviously Kendall is great, but I really don't think anything is going to happen between us. We're just friends."

"Uh huh," Chloe smirked, pulling into Annabelle's driveway. "You don't see the way he looks at you though. I watched him tonight! He seriously never took his eyes off you."

"Oh, whatever!" Annabelle laughed again in disbelief.

"I swear! Why would I say that if I didn't mean it?" Chloe argued. "Just see what happens this week! For me, at least."

Annabelle sighed, looking over at her best friend. They had been best friends since they were five, so of course, Annabelle would do anything for her, and vice versa. She felt defeated, but didn't admit that. "Okay, whatever."

Chloe sighed, "I'm gonna miss you this week. But I promise you, it's not going to be that bad. If you get too bored, just grab that camera of yours and go wild."

Annabelle smiled, "All right. I'm gonna miss you, too." She leaned over the console and gave her best friend a huge hug and then pulled away. "Bye, CC!"

"Bye, Annabellie!" She waved as she drove off and Annabelle walked inside.

* * *

The next two days went by slowly for Annabelle. She had been left on Zach duty while her parents were working, which wasn't really that bad. She easily bonded with her brother over certain movies and tv shows, but he was beginning to develop a love for taking pictures, just like she had when she was his age. So that had made their relationship a bit easier.

It was almost 6 when Annabelle's phone vibrated once, signaling she had a text message.

_From Kendall:_

_So, I had to work the past two days. I'm off tonight though if you wanna come over and hang out?_

_To Kendall:_

_It's cool. Is 8 okay?_

_From Kendall:_

_Sounds good! _

"When's mom getting home tonight?" Annabelle asked her brother as they watched another episode of _The Office_.

Zach shrugged, "She's been getting home at like 9 lately."

"Seriously?" She looked at her brother with wide eyes and he nodded. "Why so late?"

"I guess she's doing lawyerly stuff."

"Wow. Well, what about dad?" She questioned.

"Normal time. Why?" Zach looked at his sister. "You have a hot date tonight and need to dump me somewhere?"

Annabelle laughed at him, "No! And even if I did, I wouldn't be dumping you anywhere. I'm going over to Kendall's though and I can't just leave you here, but since dad will be here soon then—"

The garage door opened and Brian walked in right as he was being talked about, "Hey, kids!"

Annabelle and Zach both greeted their father. Both Walton kids absolutely adored their father. He was the best at being a dad. He made sure he was at all of their important events, and supported them no matter what. He was a market manager, so his work schedule could be really busy, but he always put family first.

"Dad, I'm going over to Kendall's in a little bit. Is that gonna be okay? Mom's not here so I can't ask her." Annabelle was a daddy's girl, so even if her mom had been there, she would've asked Brian first anyway.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." He sighed, tossing his jacket over the back of the couch. "You gonna eat there or what?"

She shrugged, "I can eat here."

"Well, does pizza sound good? Your mom's gonna be at work, so it's just us."

Zach got excited, "Yes! Pizza sounds so good right now."

"Why's mom working so late?" Annabelle asked, sensing her dad's tension.

He shook his head, dodging her question and actually walked away. "I'm gonna change real quick and then we can call in our order!" His voice travelled up the stairs and Annabelle looked confusingly over at Zach, who only looked at her and shrugged again.

"You would think after seeing this like twenty times, we would be tired of it!" Annabelle laughed as Kendall turned off _Anchorman_.

"Never in a million years will I be tired of this movie!"

It was almost 10:30 and Kendall and Annabelle were sitting in his basement or his 'man cave', as the guys liked to call it. The two of them had been cracking up with each other as soon as Annabelle had gotten to his house. She mingled with Kendall's little sister Katie and his mom Jennifer for a while before they descended into the basement.

Now, they were just aimlessly talking about nothing in general, until Annabelle noticed the guitar in the corner of the room. She remembered when Kendall's dad bought it for him when he was 14. He had been so excited. Now he was so talented with the six strings, and Annabelle was curious if his dad knew of his son's talents.

"So how are things with your dad?" She knew she was testing troubled water, but wanted to ask it anyway.

Kendall looked a bit shocked at the question, but answered all the same. "Uh, he calls about once a month I guess. I was supposed to go see him this week, but," He paused and Annabelle looked at him confused. "But he bailed on it, like usual, so."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Kendall smiled at her reassuringly. "No one ever asks about it, so I never talk about it. But it's fine."

Annabelle gave him a small smile, "Now we all know that when someone says 'it's fine', it's really not." She watched his green eyes sadden for a moment. "If you ever need or want to talk about it, I'm here, though."

He nodded, "Thanks."

Quickly Annabelle changed the subject, "Will you play me something?"

"What?" Kendall laughed. Annabelle got up and walked to his guitar and picked it up. "Oh! I don't usually play around other people—"

"What are you talking about? You play around me all the time!"

"Yeah, in a group of people, this is just you. Like by yourself." Annabelle handed him his guitar and sat closer to him on the couch.

"So?" She questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

"So, it's _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabelle laughed loudly, earning a grin from Kendall. "I just wanna hear one song."

Kendall started to open his mouth to protest again, but gave up. Seeing those hazel eyes on Annabelle light up was enough to make him do anything she asked of him. "All right, fine. Just one though!"

Kendall sighed deeply, adjusting the guitar in his hands and thinking of what he could play for her. "Does it matter what song?" She shook her head 'no', and Kendall thought again. He felt like this was the perfect moment to tell her how he felt about her, and what better way than with a song? "You can't laugh at me," he warned her.

"I won't," she smiled at him, sitting Indian style and facing him.

His fingers started strumming and Annabelle was already hooked with the melody. Kendall opened his mouth and started singing, "This is the start of something beautiful. This is the start of something new. You are the one who'd make me lose it all. You are the start of something new, ooh."

Annabelle listened to the words and knew the song, but she wasn't familiar with the look in Kendall's eyes. She thought he would've been staring down at his hands strumming or changing chords, but no. He was looking right into Annabelle's eyes. It was a stare so deep that she could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"And I'll throw it all away  
And watch you fall into my arms again  
And I'll throw it all away  
Watch you fall, now"

Before this, Annabelle discouraged any signs that Kendall actually had feelings for her. She had always had a tiny crush on him, but it was only labeled a crush. Now though, with his green eyes boring into her hazel ones, she felt something in her stomach. Was it those butterflies they always spoke of in movies?

"You are the earth that I will stand upon. You are the words that I will sing." Kendall smiled softly at Annabelle and hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable. That was the last thing he ever wanted to make her feel. Somehow at the beginning of summer, things changed for him. He saw Annabelle differently, but in a good way. It might've been that first night of summer when Logan had another pool party, only that time a bonfire was present. And that bonfire was between Kendall and Annabelle, and he watched the flames dance around and the light illuminated her face in a different way. He had always found Annabelle attractive, but that night the word _beautiful_ was in his mind and from then on, he couldn't shake it.

"And I've thrown it all away  
And watched you fall into his arms again  
And I've thrown it all away  
Watched you fall, now

And take me back  
Take me home  
Watch me fall  
Down to earth  
Take me back for"

He changed up the ending, slowing it down, and Annabelle was still so incredibly focused on every detail that made up Kendall's features, his voice, and the song. She now knew that Chloe was right. Annabelle saw what Chloe saw.

"This is the start of something beautiful," Kendall sang the lyric again and Annabelle was hooked right there. "You are the start of something new." Kendall and Annabelle both took the words to heart and it was quiet for a minute after Kendall finished the song. Both teens were still trying to collect their thoughts and feelings.

Annabelle spoke first, "That was…" she couldn't find the words, but before she could even search for the right thing to say, Kendall interrupted.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime this week? On a date?" His eyes were so hopeful and Annabelle's face cracked into a grin, showing no hesitation.

"I would love to," she blushed, answering his proposal.

To both of them, this was going to be the start of something beautiful and something new. Needless to say, it was going to be exciting.

* * *

**Yay! I'm really excited for this story! Leave a review and tell me what cha think! I appreciate all of you who read this!**


	2. June: The Date

**The beginning of stories are always slow, but I really hope you all like this enough to stick with me! I'm going to follow Carlos'sCupcake shoutout bit she does, and shout out to you guys that reviewed! Well, for starters, Carlos'sCupcake, 3 you so much for your encouragement! Maybe I can pull a surprise or two on you on the next chapter that you haven't read yet ;), briannamaslover - thank you! This story is going to be multi-chaptered, so yes! There's more than just one chapter haha, paumichyy - thank you!, SuperSillyStories - hahaha I'm glad you liked that! That was the only "polite" word I could think of for a slut who is still lovable. As for the mommy situation...who knows? ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**=D**

**June: The Date**

That Thursday, Kendall nervously pulled into Annabelle's driveway. He was prepared for her dad to ask him questions, and normally Brian made Kendall feel welcomed and at home, but he was sure that tonight would be different.

Kendall walked up to the Walton's front door and with shaking hands, knocked three times. He smoothed out his light green button up and shook his hair out, trying to make himself a bit more presentable.

The door opened and Zach grinned from the other side, "Hey, Kendall!"

"Hey, Zach." Kendall grinned at Annabelle's little brother. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on in," Zach stepped aside and let Kendall in. "My mom's in the kitchen and dad's in the living room. We were just playing the new Call of Duty." Kendall waited for Zach to close the door and lead the way.

"Oh, yeah? Who was winning?"

"Dude, I was! My dad forgets how to play every time." Zach stated proudly with a hint of humor in his voice.

"That's not true! I'm sorry that I work hard every day to buy you these games." Brian chuckled, standing up from the couch and putting his controller on the coffee table. "How are you doing, Kendall?"

Brian moved around to behind the couch where Kendall was and reached his hand out. Kendall shook it with the best man shake he could, "I'm doing all right, sir. How about you?"

Brian shrugged and placed his hands on his hips, "I'm doing just fine. Annabelle's upstairs getting ready. She might be almost done, but I never know with her."

Michelle walked in before Kendall could make a joke, "Oh, hi, Kendall!" She grinned at him.

"Hey, Mrs. Walton, how are you doing?" Kendall politely asked, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Annabelle!" Michelle called up the stairs for her daughter. "Anna, Kendall's here!"

"I'll be down in a second!" Annabelle's voice called back down and Michelle smiled at Kendall before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So, this is a date right?" Brian questioned, and Kendall nodded nervously. "Well, in my opinion, it's about time." He laughed, causing Kendall to grin at him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…with Annabelle everything takes time, I guess." Kendall picked his words carefully. Annabelle had been his friend for a while, so he knew how she was, especially with dating.

Brian laughed again, "That is definitely true. Good answer, too." He was about to say something else, but Annabelle started down the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't find my purse!" She reached the bottom of the stairs and awkwardly looked between her dad and Kendall. "Hey, so…you ready to go?" Kendall nodded and let her lead in front of him.

Michelle peeped her head out from the kitchen, "Remember your curfew!"

"I know, mom!" Annabelle rolled her eyes and Kendall grinned as she opened the front door.

"I'll have her back before eleven," He knew her curfew time and earned a nod from Brian.

"You two be safe!" Brian closed the door behind them and Kendall walked a little faster to get to his car before her.

He opened his passenger side door for her and Annabelle softly smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem," He returned the smile and made sure she was in the car all the way before shutting the door and walking around to his side. Annabelle took the time to admire his button down and jeans, his feet still clad in their usual vans. He looked good, and that was something she would definitely not deny. She was very pleased that he even went a step further and tucked in his shirt—bonus points for sure.

"So where are we going tonight?" Annabelle questioned once Kendall was situated in his car and backing out of her driveway, his hand placed on the back of her headrest with his body turned to watch where he was going.

"We," he easily backed the car up and turned the wheel and put the car in drive, "are going on a date." Kendall looked over at Annabelle and grinned.

She couldn't help but crack a smile at him, "Well, yeah, but what are we doing? I'm very picky about first dates." Annabelle joked. She honestly didn't care what they were doing; she was just happy to be doing this. It was something new.

"You know, I'm starting to reconsider this. I'll just turn the car around and take you home." Kendall playfully slowed the car down and turned the blinker on.

"No!" Annabelle shouted with a laugh and quickly reached out to take Kendall's hand away from the steering wheel. He laughed at her and noticed she was still holding on to his hand. Annabelle felt her cheeks turn red and let go of Kendall's hand, putting hers back in her lap.

Kendall tried to suppress the smile on his mouth by biting his cheeks, but it failed. "Can it at least be a surprise?"

Annabelle looked over at him. She could tell he was trying not to smile and she smirked, "Yeah." Her voice was soft enough to make Kendall look over at her. "It can be a surprise—a good one though."

"Paddle boats?" Annabelle was actually surprised by Kendall's choice. She was half-expecting to go see a concert, or even go-karting, but paddle boats were definitely last on her mind.

"Is that bad?" Kendall frowned as he and Annabelle walked side by side into the establishment.

"Not at all! I'm actually excited!" She gave Kendall a huge grin which helped calm his nerves. He was trying not to show how nervous he was about tonight. On the outside, he was sure he looked calm and collected, almost nonchalant about the whole date thing, but inside, he was a complete wreck. Kendall didn't want anything to go wrong. The slightest hint of a frown or boredom from Annabelle and Kendall would know this was a terrible idea and he would be mortified. "I haven't been on a paddle boat since I was 10!"

A rush of relief flowed through Kendall's body and he let out a thankful breath, "Great! I was worried you wouldn't like it or something." He confessed.

Annabelle smiled softly at him, "It's perfect, Kendall." And it truly was. She was on a first date with a great guy that she'd known for years and they were going paddle boating. To her, it was perfect.

"Good," Kendall gave her the same soft smile before gaining some courage and placing his hand at the small of her back, leading her towards the man behind the counter.

After Kendall got everything situated with paying and taking instruction from the boating instructor, they found themselves climbing into a two person paddle boat. Kendall climbed in first then reached out for Annabelle to offer his hand so she could safely climb in after him. Kendall had to admit that he loved the way her hand felt in his; the touch itself made his stomach fill with butterflies. As girly as his brain felt, he wasn't about to push anything aside.

"And we're off!" Kendall playfully shouted, causing Annabelle to laugh at him. They paddled for the first couple minutes while laughing and trying to get somewhere, and when they finally got the hang of it, they settled into a quiet, thoughtful atmosphere.

It was close to sunset time so the sky was a bright pink, hints of orange and yellow spread out across the normally blue canvas. Annabelle sighed taking in the view. She was having the time of her life right now. And it was all because of Kendall. She honestly felt comfortable with the silence, but she still wanted to talk to him and ask the million dollar question.

"Why now?" Annabelle broke the silence as they paddled farther down the slow river, Downtown Rochester coming into their view.

Kendall looked at her as she was looking at him, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I mean, why did you ask me out _now_? We've been friends forever, and it was like all of sudden everything changed."

He was quiet for a minute, trying to collect the right words to say to her. He didn't want to risk screwing this up. "Do you remember that first bonfire Logan had back in May?" Annabelle nodded, remembering the night. "Well, before that night I always thought you were funny, and nice, and honestly, very attractive." Annabelle laughed at him, finding her cheeks hot. "I'm serious." She laughed again, and Kendall found himself laughing. "Well, _hot_ isn't really a word you say about one of your best friends!"

"I'm sorry!" Annabelle laughed again. "I'm sorry! Continue, please."

"You good now?" Kendall asked, chuckling at her as she calmed down and nodded at him. "As I was saying," He playfully glared at her and still paddled along with her feet. "I always thought that about you, but that night, I don't know." He paused his talking and just thought of that night, how Annabelle looked with her hair in a braid over her shoulder and just a slight hint of makeup on her face. "I saw you as something more that night. You looked absolutely beautiful to me."

Kendall couldn't believe he just let himself say that. He had been so good at hiding it for almost two months, but of course, something sparked, and now he was risking a great friendship with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Annabelle watched him talking the whole time. She couldn't take her eyes off any feature of him as she listened closely to every word he spoke. She never knew any of this; he had hidden it well. "Why didn't you say anything?" Her voice was low as she still tried to process his words.

He chuckled to himself and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't know how to. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so honestly I thought the feelings would go away, ya know?" He finally looked at Annabelle and was easily captivated by her hazel eyes. He spoke gently, "Everything takes time with you, Annabelle. I learned that a while ago."

He had learned that over the years of watching her and just being there for her. He had learned from the other boys she dated what not to do, and learned especially from her family and close friends how she was. She was fun when it came to dating; nothing was ever a serious relationship with her. She liked to be patient and let things unfold naturally, never making the first move.

"Well," Annabelle said, a smile playing on her lips again, "Good things come to those who wait."

Kendall laughed at her saying, and took his boldness a little farther. He reached his hand over to hers and pulled it to hold her hand in her lap, "Then I say we stop here and wait for the sunset."

It was such a cheesy moment, but Annabelle couldn't laugh or make a joke about it. She stopped paddling and noticed they were under the bridge leading into downtown, and her hand was underneath Kendall's. It was the best feeling in the world. Her eyes didn't leave his for a few more seconds until she let go of his hand and moved herself to rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his bicep and leaving his hand to rest on her thigh.

She closed her eyes for a second; trying to take a picture of them together in her mind so she would never forget this moment. When she opened her eyes again, the sun was beginning to make its descent below the skyline. She felt Kendall turn his head a bit and then felt him softly kiss the top of her head and she gripped his biceps tighter, loving the emotions she was feeling.

They stayed quiet until the sun was completely gone and the sky was still light enough for them to make their way back to the shore. Before they started paddling, Annabelle lifted her head up from Kendall's shoulder but stayed close to his face. Their eyes were twinkling as they shared a look of happiness. Annabelle leaned in closer and Kendall's breath hitched. He was not in any way prepared or expecting to share a kiss with Annabelle tonight. But his thoughts quickly turned to relief when he felt Annabelle's soft lips pressed on his cheek, close to the side of his lips.

When she pulled away, Annabelle and Kendall couldn't stop smiling. "We should get back," Kendall stated, grabbing Annabelle's hand to hold and started paddling with her.

Their hands never left each other until Kendall had to drop it to walk to the other side of his car, but as soon as he was inside and buckled, their hands instantly found the other once more.

"Where to next?" Annabelle asked.

"You hungry?"

After eating a local Italian restaurant, Kendall and Annabelle's first date was coming to a close. He had opened the car door for her every time she got out, and even went as far as opening the restaurant door, being a gentleman. As he opened the car door for her one last time at her house, he smiled faintly to himself. He could get use to this; catering to Annabelle's every need. It wasn't like he had never had a girlfriend before, or treated any past girls like crap, but he had never wanted to treat them with so much eagerness before.

Annabelle took Kendall's outreached hand and smiled to herself as he shut the door and held onto her hand to walk her up to her front door. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Kendall." She knows she sounds cliché, but it's the truth.

"I did too." Kendall smiled, running his thumb across the back of Annabelle's hand, "I said a lot of things tonight, but I want you to know that I meant every word."

Annabelle squeezed his hand for a second, "I know you did." She smiled big at him and he laughed, looking down at his shoes. "Are we really doing this?" Annabelle asked, because honestly she's not even sure if this is reality or not.

"I want us to," Kendall answered truthfully.

Annabelle bit her lip, thinking of everything in one moment. She looked into Kendall's green eyes and felt so much in such a small amount of time. She had never been one for questioning the way things happen, or reasons why; she mainly goes with the flow, and this was definitely an adventurous one.

She takes a deep breath, "Me too."

"Well, I wasn't really going to take no for an answer anyways, so I'm glad you agree." Kendall earned a heavy laugh from her.

"So what now?" Annabelle asked another question, shyly this time, and took a tiny step closer to him. Sure, she went with the flow a lot, but this was dangerous territory. Not every carefree person is just going to let _everything_ happen organically.

Kendall licked his bottom lip before biting it, still caressing the top of her hand. "I don't know; I guess we just….see what happens." He followed her lead and took a small step closer to her. They were so close now, and Annabelle nodded, placing her free hand on the bicep of the arm that wasn't holding her hand.

"I mean, yeah," Annabelle nodded again and she looked at their hands, moving her fingers to intertwine with his. "We can see what happens….and….take it slow, I guess."

Kendall knew what she was doing, but couldn't process it. His brain was too focused on the feeling of their hands touching and her other hand on his arm. It was too much and it clouded any function of thinking in his mind. His free hand involuntarily moved to sit on her waist, pulling her ever closer to him. They were seriously a centimeter apart.

"We could take it slow," Kendall's eyes were staring into hers deeply, trying to read her mind, but knowing it was pointless. He let his eyes travel to her lips, noticing the tiny freckle on her bottom lip, and wanting nothing more than to put his lips on hers.

She watched him lick his lips as he stared down at hers. She wanted him to kiss her right then and there, but she waited patiently for him to do it. Annabelle moved her hand slowly down his bicep, finally resting on his elbow and forearm, somewhat pulling his arm closer around her back; their hands still intertwined in between them.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore; he slowly leaned his head down to hers and Annabelle did the same. Their eyes were still open and locked in each other's gaze. Annabelle started to flutter her eyes closed and Kendall did the same, almost an inch apart.

Neither one heard the heavy footsteps coming to the door and instantly, the front door burst opened, causing both teens to jump apart in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Michelle started apologizing profusely. "We weren't sure if you were home yet, so I came down to check and I just…"

Annabelle's lips were under her teeth as she stared at her mom with wide eyes. Kendall's cheeks were a bright red and he nervously had one hand in his pocket and the other over his mouth, rubbing his chin.

"I'm just gonna," Michelle motioned her thumb back inside and turned without another word, shutting the front door.

Kendall turned to Annabelle with a strangled smile on his lips. He pushed the sleeves up on his shirt before speaking, "How are we gonna top that moment?" He tried to make light of the situation, but Annabelle was completely mortified.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall." She laughed at her own fate.

"Hey," he reached out to take her hand, "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. "We're taking it slow, remember?" Annabelle blushed at him, not saying anything. Kendall grinned big at her, tugging on her hand to pull her to him and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She let herself wrap her arms around his torso and felt the familiarity of his hugs. They stayed like that for a minute until Annabelle pulled back.

"I should probably get inside. She's probably thinking we're out here playing tonsil hockey or something." Kendall nodded in agreement. "I had a really great time tonight, Kendall." She said softly before leaning up to kiss his cheek for the second time that night.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Kendall smiled down at her once she pulled away.

"Okay," she whispered, biting her lip as he took a step back from her, grinning widely as he began to walk away to his car. Annabelle stayed outside watching him until he was in his car and cranking the ignition. She waited until he waved at her before turning and going inside, yelling, "Mom! What were you doing?"

* * *

**Mom is such a cockblock, right? Haha. Review if you want; we all know it's what I want you guys to do! 3**


	3. June: The First Kiss

**I really hope you're all enjoying this!**

**Shoutouts! SuperSillyStories-Mom was a total cockblock! Just wait for this one though ;) I know nothing about CoD though, so that's why I didn't explain anything about it hahaha. AND I KNOW. I just love the name, and then started to write this, THEN read your story. IT WAS SO WEIRD! Carlos'sCupcake-don't be addicted! That's bad! No! Thank you again though 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. paumichyy-I KNOW. I told ya she was a cock block.**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**SONG CREDIT GOES STRAIGHT TO ED SHEERAN, "KISS ME."**

**I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**=D**

**I do suggest listening to the song when it gets to the appropriate time. It makes a huge difference!**

**June: The First Kiss**

"Zach, stop!" Annabelle laughed as she threw her hand up in front of the camera in Zach's hands. He had been taking snap shots of her all morning even though he knew she preferred to be behind the camera and not in front.

"Fine," He faked turning the camera off and waited 15 seconds for Annabelle to focus on driving, and then quickly lifted the camera up to take one more picture of her.

"Zachary!" Annabelle screeched, turning her head to her brother and playfully glaring at him. She reached for her sunglasses over the visor and slipped them on, hoping to conceal her identity from any more pictures.

Zach laughed at her and finally turned the camera off, placing it in his lap. "Are we almost done with this errand shit? I'm so bored."

"We just have to go to the grocery store now, and watch your mouth." Annabelle rolled her eyes, knowing it was pointless to even try having authority on a 12 year old. She couldn't blame him though. Her mother had woken her up at seven this morning to run errands all day before leaving on their Milwaukee vacation the next morning. Since both of her parents were working, they shoved the duties onto Annabelle and Zachary, but mainly Annabelle. They had been running errands since 8:30 and it was slowly taking its toll on the Walton siblings.

"Ooo," Zach cooed as Annabelle turned into the grocery store parking lot. "Is Kendall working?" He knew all about their mom interrupting them last night, and had constantly been making jokes about all day.

Annabelle groaned as she pulled her red Jeep into a parking spot, "That's not why we're here!"

"So he is, isn't he?" Zach laughed maniacally, unfastening his seat belt and jumping out of the Jeep, Annabelle quickly behind him with her purse and shopping list. "I can't _wait_ to talk to your boyfriend!" He started jogging up the parking aisle.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled out to him, but Zach kept running, vanishing past the automatic doors. "He's so embarrassing!" Annabelle rushed to get inside the store before her brother humiliated her.

When she walked in, her eyes immediately scanned the checkout registers and found Zach leaning against the counter beside Kendall. He was finishing up with a customer's bagging and was laughing at something Zach had said. Zach waved at Annabelle with a smirk on his face and Kendall looked over at her, his own lips pulling into a smirk.

He waved her over and of course, Annabelle had to oblige. "Hey, there," Kendall greeted her with a grin.

"Hey," She smiled at him, unable to think of saying something else. Annabelle glanced at the backwards snapback on his head and tried not to melt into a puddle. "Zach and I are trying to finish up last minute errands for my parents before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh, that's tomorrow, isn't it?" Kendall's smile vanished as he realized he wouldn't see her for two whole weeks.

"Yeah," Zach answered for his sister. "We've been doing stuff all day and it's so boring. This is the last stop on the list though."

Kendall listened to Zach and started to have hopeful thoughts, "Well, I'm off at 5 if you want to hang out before you leave or something."

"Well, I need to finish packing first, but I'll definitely ask you for a rain check, dude." Zach joked, knowing Kendall was talking to Annabelle and not him. Kendall and Annabelle laughed at him either way.

"When you get back, we'll totally hang out, but what about you, Annabelle? You done packing?" Kendall asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Almost, but I'll be done before 5." She really had no desire for a repeat of last night with her mother though, "I can come over to your house at like 7?"

Kendall nodded, "Sounds good."

"Knight!" Kendall's manager yelled for him across the store. "Are you working or socializing?"

"I guess we better go; I'll see you tonight." Annabelle smiled as Kendall rolled his eyes at his boss. She grabbed Zach's shoulder and pulled him to walk with her.

"Ooo, Kendall, I can't wait to see you tonight, oh," Zach mocked Annabelle in a girly voice and she instantly covered her face with her hands before groaning and pushing Zach into a row of carts, earning a groan from Zach's mouth.

Kendall watched the scene from his spot at the register with a smile on his face. He couldn't stop staring at Annabelle. All she had been wearing was a white v-neck tucked into a pair of khaki shorts with grey Vans, but it was the simplicity of the outfit that directed Kendall's mind to wander to places it shouldn't.

"Knight! Back to work!" Kendall's thoughts were quickly interrupted and he tried his best not to daydream of Annabelle as he finished up bagging more groceries.

"Annabelle, are you all packed?" Michelle called up the stairs for her daughter. "I want to load the car as soon as we can so we don't have to worry about it in the morning."

"I'm coming," Annabelle rolled her suitcase to the edge of the stairs before lifting it and groaning at the weight. "Where's dad?"

"Honey, it's seven days. What did you pack?" Michelle took a few steps up the staircase and tried to lift the suitcase but only groaned at the weight like Annabelle. "Geez, Anna." Her mom tried once more to lift the suitcase but only made it one step down. "Brian! We need your help!" Michelle called to her husband.

"What is it?" Annabelle's dad entered the living room from the kitchen. He took sight of Michelle struggling with the suitcase and Annabelle trying to help her hold it up. "Geez, Annabelle, what did you pack? A dead body?"

"It's not like I won't wear it all! I don't know what we're supposed to be doing in Milwaukee!" Annabelle tried to explain her heavy suitcase as Brian walked over and effortlessly took the luggage from Michelle.

Brian laughed, "We're going to the beach; not fashion week, or whatever that is."

"Okay, well, we're eating grilled cheese tonight because it's an easy clean up. Do you want anything special on yours?" Michelle asked Annabelle.

She made a face at her mother, signaling that she forgot to mention something. "About that…Kendall invited me over to his house tonight, so I'm probably just going to eat there."

"Annabelle, we're leaving at 6 tomorrow. You can't be out all night," Michelle spoke with a serious tone.

"Mom, I know. But when we get back next week, Kendall's going to be leaving, so we won't get to see each for two weeks! I already have to deal with not seeing Chloe for two weeks, but come on!" Annabelle explained, using her puppy dog eyes to try to get what she wanted.

Michelle placed her hands on her hips, sighing deeply, "Okay, you can go. But your curfew is 10 tonight!"

"Thanks, mom." Annabelle smiled at her mom as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"So what's going on with you and Kendall? Is he your boyfriend now?" Michelle asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She loved seeing her daughter happy, and Kendall made her happy.

"Mom!" She knew her mom was excited about this, but it was still a bit embarrassing. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just taking it slow."

"Taking it slow?" Michelle ignored her daughter's blushing face and kept pushing. "Well, that's good, I guess. Take it as slow as you need to, honey."

"All right, mom thanks." Annabelle quickly turned from her mother and started walking up the stairs towards her room.

"Just don't move to fast, or else you'll get carried away and end up married at 18 with a baby on your hip and—"

"Mom, just stop talking!" Annabelle yelled, covering her ears and walking into her room and shutting the door. Once she was able to relax for a moment on her bed, her phone started ringing. Chloe's name popped up on the screen and Annabelle got excited. She hadn't really talked to her best friend since she left. They only shared pictures here and there, and that was it. It was the same with Lauren and Chelsea. Annabelle loved Lauren and Chelsea to death, but she was used to not talking to them as much. Sure, they were her best friends, but she had known Chloe much longer than the other two, and mainly talked to her about everything. It never hurt their feelings that Annabelle and Chloe were closer though, because Lauren and Chelsea were closer together anyway.

"CC!" Annabelle squealed into the phone. "How are you? What are you doing?" She threw questions out, knowing she was going to overwhelm Chloe.

"Oh, my god. Chill out!" Annabelle laughed. "I'm fine, and I'm sitting on the balcony of our hotel."

"Well, that sounds fun. What's Logan up to?"

"He's finally out of my hair and in the shower! Annabelle, he's been up my ass all week. He's been so annoying." Chloe huffed. "I can't even go 5 minutes alone without him being all up on me. I love the boy to death, but this week has been too much! I miss you, and I wish you could've come with me."

"Aw, CC, it'll be okay. It's just a couple more days and you'll be home. I hate that we're spending so much time apart! It's crazy how my family decides to vacation _after_ everyone else."

"Yeah, so when I get back, I'm still going to have him up my ass because you won't be there to make plans with!" Chloe groaned over the line and Annabelle frowned.

"I'm sorry. You'll just have to make plans with Lauren and Chelsea."

"It's not the same. If one of us is missing, the whole group is off-balance." Chloe argued. "Have you talked to either one of them?"

"Uh, not really. I got a picture from Lauren on Monday, and Chelsea texted me Wednesday, but that's been it." Annabelle said as she leaned back on her pillows.

"Ugh, I feel so bad for not talking to you as much! I keep forgetting that you aren't on vacation yet. What have you been doing to stay occupied?" Chloe was always a curious person, so her tone was definitely teasing. Basically, she wanted to hear some juicy dirt.

"Well, I've really been watching Zach all week. We've just been hanging out at home. We actually went to the movies the other day—"

"Annabelle, as much as I love hearing about your quality sibling time, you know _exactly_ what I'm trying to get you to talk about." Chloe sounded annoyed, but Annabelle knew she was still teasing.

"All right, fine, but I'm not sure if you're prepared to hear this or not. Are you sitting down?" Annabelle giggled, hearing Chloe groan.

"Oh, my fucking god, Annabelle, yes I'm sitting down. Now fucking tell me," Chloe's voice raised louder. "Or else I'm calling Kendall myself and embarrassing the shit out of you."

"CC, such language!" Annabelle joked, faking a gasp. Chloe only huffed over the line and Annabelle smiled to herself. "So, I went over to Kendall's earlier this week and we watched _Anchorman_," Chloe interrupted.

"Of course you did. That movie is so stupid. I don't understand why it's your favorite."

"Chloe, do you want to hear what happened or not?"

"Sorry, keep going."

Annabelle sighed, faking frustration and then continued. "We watched _Anchorman_ and after it was over, we just talked for a bit, and I asked Kendall to play his guitar, and he kinda refused at first. You know he can be shy about playing, but he played that Ed Sheeran song." Annabelle paused in thought, trying to remember the name of the song. "I think it's called "This" or something, but I don't know. It was straight out of a movie, CC."

"Oh, my god. You fucking kissed him, didn't you?!" Chloe interrupted with a squeal.

"No! Let me finish!" Annabelle groaned. "He asked me out on an actual date, and we went last night. He took me paddle boating." She giggled as Chloe started laughing.

"He would! That's so cute! Oh, my god! I'm so happy right now. Keep going! Did he kiss you?" Chloe's voice was full of excitement and it only made Annabelle more excited.

"Well, afterwards he walked me to the door, and we were about to, but then my fucking mother opened the door and totally ruined our moment!"

"Your mom is such a whore! What the hell!" Chloe laughed loudly. "So what now? Like what's happening with all this?"

"Well, I'm going over to his house again tonight. I won't see him for two weeks because he's visiting his grandparents the week I get back, so the next time I'll see him will be at James' birthday party." Annabelle frowned even though Chloe couldn't see her. Chloe could still hear the sadness behind her tone.

"Aw, Annabellie, it'll be okay. I'm so excited for you though! You haven't had a boyfriend in _so long_!"

"Chloe, it's been three months." She laughed at her best friend.

"Oh…really? I thought you and Nick broke up a while ago. I guess it just feels longer." Annabelle chuckled. "This is seriously so exciting though. You and Kendall are _perfect_ for each other. This is going to be so awesome! We can go on double dates and it won't be incredibly awkward!"

"We aren't even official, Chlo. Don't go making plans just yet."

"Shut up, you are totally going to be his girlfriend by the end of tonight and I can't wait to hear about how great of a kisser he is tomorrow." Chloe listened to Annabelle giggled and knew she was super excited about this happening. "Seriously, though! You listened to me ramble on and on about Logan when we first started dating, and I mean, you still do, but now you can do it to me without hearing any complaints!"

Annabelle laughed once again at her best friend, "Deal. Oh, my god. This phone call is making me miss you so much more than I did before. I'm glad you called though; I was dying to tell you about everything, but I didn't want to call and Logan overhearing, and texting this to you was definitely a no no."

"Yeah, I know. This is _seriously_ my first alone time. Even my parents are letting him follow me around. I think they find it rather amusing." Annabelle heard a commotion from the other end of the line. It sounded like a door sliding open. "Hey, Logie, I'm on the phone with Annabelle."

Annabelle smiled, knowing Chloe was faking a sweet voice. "Hey, Annabelle! We miss you!" She heard Logan yell and laughed.

"Tell him I said, hey back and I miss you guys, too."

"She says, hey and misses us too. Ow, Logan, stop!" Annabelle heard a smack and pulled the phone back from her ear and then placed it back when the commotion calmed down. "Annabelle, I'm going to have to go. Logan's being an ass."

She laughed, "It's okay, CC. But, hey, you can tell Logan about everything if you want. But don't let him tell anyone else. I don't want this to blow up before it even starts."

"I'm not telling him shit. Are you kidding me?"

"Tell me what? What is it?" Annabelle could hear Logan pestering Chloe and tried not to smile.

"Okay, well, as much as I know you want me to stay on the line, I need to get ready. I'll text you later though. Love you!"

"Love you, too! Have fun tonight," Chloe said suggestively and then Annabelle heard Logan in the background again.

"What's she doing tonight?"

"Logan, shut the hell up!" Chloe sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Annabellie. Bye!"

"Bye, CC." Annabelle ended the call with a laugh and looked at the time. She had exactly an hour to get ready and be at Kendall's. "Shit," she muttered, knowing she would be late.

"Wait, wait, wait—so you actually gave this kid a swirly and got away with it?" Annabelle's eyes widened at Kendall's little sister's story.

"Well, yeah…I'm Katie Knight. I can do anything." Kendall smirked at how proud Katie was of herself.

"I don't doubt you, Katie, but oh my gosh. I'm kinda terrified of you now." Annabelle joked. "I never thought I would be afraid of a 12 year old."

"I think your brother's scared of me, too. I mean, it was his best friend's head that I shoved in a toilet. I wouldn't do that to Zach though; especially now that you and my brother are dating. I kinda have to be nice to him."

Kendall coughed uncomfortably when Katie said they were dating. Annabelle shifted in her seat and felt her cheeks turn a bright red. She glanced over at Kendall to see his cheeks doing the same as hers. He was looking at Katie with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Katie, come upstairs and get ready for bed! It's after 9." Kendall's mom called down the basement stairs and Katie quickly obliged. "Goodnight, Kendall. Annabelle, have fun in Milwaukee!"

"Thanks, Ms. Knight!" Annabelle called up, knowing she was going to hear an annoyed groan from Jennifer. They had already had the discussion twice that week that Annabelle was supposed to call her by her first name, but of course, Annabelle couldn't do that.

Once Katie closed the door, Kendall's basement was filled with a silence as the two seventeen year olds tried to decipher the other's thoughts.

"So what—"

"Do you—"

"Sorry," Kendall grinned, the blush from moments ago quickly coming back, and gestured with his hands for Annabelle to say something.

"No," She laughed softly. "You go."

"Well, I know it's late, but do you want to watch a movie?" Kendall's eyes were full of hope, and Annabelle seriously wished she could say yes.

"I have to be home at 10 tonight," She shook her head. "We won't have time."

"Oh," Kendall's features dropped as he tried to think of something for them to do. He glanced at his watch and took note that he had 45 more minutes with Annabelle. He looked around the room as Annabelle watched him, biting her lip in amusement. His green eyes found his guitar in the corner and they lit up, "I can play another song for you!"

Before Annabelle could protest that he didn't have to do that, Kendall was up off the couch and dashing across the room to get it. Annabelle laughed at his excitement, "You don't have to; I know you don't like playing one on one."

"No way, Walton," He hushed her with a smirk on his face. "It's a slow process but you're helping me conquer that fear."

"Oh," Annabelle said quietly, feeling her cheeks flush for the millionth time that night. Kendall sat back down on the couch closer to Annabelle so that their knees were accidently touching. Neither made a notion to move as Kendall strummed the guitar once, checking that it was in tune.

He started playing another Ed Sheeran song and Annabelle quickly fell under the spell from his eyes.

"Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in," Kendall nervously smiled as he continued to strum. "Lie down with me and hold me in your arms." Just singing in front of Annabelle alone again was so nerve wrecking, but with her, Kendall felt like he could do anything. "And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved." He closed his eyes, feeling himself get lost in the music.

Annabelle bit her lip as she watched him pour himself into this one song. He was so talented and should be on a stage in Los Angeles, but here he was: singing to her in his basement. She had thought his song the few nights before was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to this. Kendall still managed to puck Annabelle's heart with so many emotions exactly like his guitar.

"Yeah I've been feeling everything. From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up," Kendall was so self-conscious on singing louder, but he did it anyway. There was no backing out on impressing Annabelle now. His head stayed down with his eyes closed for the entire song unable to face any look from her, but little did he know that Annabelle was so fascinated with each sound coming from his lips.

Kendall finished the song and let the last strum fade out, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere that it had created for him and Annabelle. Kendall nervously brought his eyes up to meet hers and found her hazel pair already watching his.

He smiled softly at her, moving the guitar from his lap to place neatly on the ground. "Did you like it?"

Annabelle nodded quickly, "It was beautiful." Her voice was low, but she spoke the truth. Not a single song had ever made her feel so moved. She was ecstatic that Kendall made her have those feelings.

"You're beautiful," Kendall whispered so quietly that Annabelle wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, but there was no denying his words. Her eyes widened slightly at his outburst, but remained silent. "I mean it. Annabelle, you're doing something to me that I've never felt before. I swear, I don't know what it is," he laughed at himself, nervously scratching the back of his head, "but I like it."

Annabelle felt the smile on her face before her thoughts even registered what she was doing. Kendall was being completely honest with her and that was something no other guy had done with her.

Kendall went on, "I realized today that I am going to miss the hell out of you for the next two weeks because we're just starting whatever it is that we have, so I told myself today that I wasn't going to let you leave here without telling you something."

"What?" Annabelle whispered, biting her lip. Kendall reached out and took one of her hands, holding it tightly.

"I know we said we were going to take it slow, but I really can't do that," Kendall's eyes gazed into Annabelle's as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm not saying let's tell everyone we know, or change our relationship status on Facebook." Annabelle chuckled and Kendall's lips broke into a grin. "But can we take this a step further? Can I call you mine from now on?" Kendall tried to get everything he wanted to say out, but knew he had messed up the speech he had prepared earlier.

Annabelle squeezed Kendall's hand, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Kendall Knight?" She grinned at him as his eye's shifted down to his lap and then back up to hers. He nodded his head yes, "Yes. You can call me yours."

Kendall's mouth immediately broke into a grin and Annabelle's quickly followed. He leaned his head closer to hers and she followed suit, feeling more anxious than when Kendall was fumbling over his speech. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath tickle her lips, and not even a second later, Kendall's lips were pressed against hers in their first kiss together.

It wasn't rushed and it wasn't sloppy. It was slow and perfect. Annabelle moved her hand up to Kendall's neck, resting it against his collar bone, and he slid his free hand to her waist. He tilted his head and lightly sucked on her bottom lip, wanting to mesh their tongues together, but decided against the last part. He didn't want to rush her.

She surprised him though. Annabelle loved having Kendall's mouth sucking on her bottom lip, but she wanted more, so she tilted her head like him and pushed her tongue onto his lips, asking for an entrance. Quickly, Kendall opened his mouth, letting their tongues formally introduce themselves. He fought and won the dominance even though Annabelle had initially started the action. They finally pulled away after what seemed like hours and rested their foreheads together.

Annabelle was trying to calm herself down as she found her breaths to be quick, like she was panting. Her fingers danced into Kendall's hair, finding the tresses to be incredibly soft. Their hands were still connected and Kendall held on tightly.

Their moment was ruined once again but this time by the shrill of Annabelle's cell phone. Her mother was calling her to remind her that curfew was in 10 minutes. Annabelle sadly pulled away from Kendall, though their hands were still linked, and answered her phone. "Mom, I'm leaving now. I'll see you when I get home." Without waiting for a response, she hung up and turned back to Kendall. "I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," Kendall stood up, pulling Annabelle with him and walked her to her Jeep. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered once they were by her Jeep. He had his hands softly placed on either side of her waist, and her arms were gripping onto his biceps.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Her voice was just as quiet as his, but he heard her. He leaned his lips down to hers and pressed a delicate kiss on her mouth. Kendall pulled back with a smile, happy that he could kiss her now. Annabelle returned the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. They held each other tightly for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go.

Kendall pulled back first, "I don't want you to get grounded, so you better get going."

Annabelle started to climb into her Jeep. She managed to buckle and crank it without closing the driver side door, and Kendall leaned in, kissing her one last time. "Have fun, be safe. All that jazz."

"Bye, boyfriend," Annabelle smirked at him, earning a wink back.

"Bye, girlfriend," Kendall's dimples couldn't control themselves as Annabelle back out of his driveway and pulling onto his street. He let out a deep breath, knowing he was a goner when it was going to come to Annabelle.

* * *

**How cute are they? BLAH I'm so excited for this chapter. First kiss 3333**

**Tell me what you thought about it with a review! Don't be shy ;)**


	4. July: The Party

**Shout outs! SuperSillyStories - haha I loved your review! I'm trying to make all of their relationships as real and genuine as possible, and the banter between Annabelle and Chloe is how me and my best friend interact. I think Chloe is one of my favorite characters I've ever written. And Zach! Gosh, he's such a cutie I think. Carlos'sCupcake - It was sort of adorable and precious haha but this one is gonna hot ;) or just halfway hot. BUT STOP. Your writing is not shit! It's absolutely fantastic, so don't you stop writing either! We can be gifted together!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**=D**

**July: The Party**

Two weeks flew by fast for Annabelle and Kendall. The first few days Annabelle was in Milwaukee, she and Kendall would text and send each other pictures during the day, and at night Kendall would call her when she was alone on the beach. They became drawn into the habit of texting each other everything until Michelle had enough of Annabelle constantly on her phone, so the communication for the last few days of Annabelle being gone consisted of late night phone calls.

When Annabelle got back to Rochester, she immediately went to Chloe's house for a sleepover for the just the two of them. Of course, they ended up talking about Kendall and Logan all night, but it was still a great time. The days while Kendall was away ended up like when Annabelle was away. They would text all day, and call, but then Kendall's mom became annoyed with Kendall having his phone in his hand all day.

The two found the topic of telling their friends they were dating amusing. Kendall joked about not telling them at all and just see if they notice while Annabelle was trying to figure out a detailed plan. Mutually they decided to just go with the flow of it. Kendall knew that Chloe knew so he took the liberty of telling Logan, who then told Carlos, who told James, who told Lauren, who told Chelsea, who pitched a fit.

Their plan of holding on to their secret fizzled very quickly. Chelsea was the only unsupportive friend saying, "Do you expect me to start dating Carlos now? You're all coupled together now. Ugh!" Chloe told her to shut up and that was the end of the conversation with Chelsea.

Today was finally James' birthday and Annabelle would be reunited with her official boyfriend of two weeks! Unfortunately, Kendall and his family got back into town late the night before and he was already scheduled to work the entire day. Annabelle was on Zach duty, so she couldn't exactly leave to go see him at work.

Chloe came by around 8 to pick Annabelle up for the party. James' house was already swarming with people from their high school. They were the last of their group of friends to arrive and Annabelle was incredibly excited to hurry and get inside and find Kendall.

Chloe could tell. She laughed as they walked up the front steps, "Annabelle, he's inside and not going anywhere. Chill out!"

"I'm just excited! It's been _two weeks_." Annabelle emphasized the amount of time and Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"Please do not turn into the couple that's always glued to each other's side," Chloe groaned, earning an eyebrow raise from Annabelle.

"If I remember correctly, you and Logan started out that way."

"Ugh, fine! You win! Go find your boyfriend!" Annabelle giggled and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her behind her so they wouldn't lose each other through the crowd. "Good god, does James know _all _of these people?" Chloe yelled to Annabelle.

"I think he invited the entire senior class!" Annabelle shouted back to Chloe. It was hard to hear with the music of "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO playing so loudly. A few people that the two best friends knew waved at them, and they politely waved back, still pushing past a few people. Chloe spotted their friends before Annabelle and tugged on her hand, now pulling her instead of the opposite.

Carlos and Logan were invested in a game of beer pong against each other. Kendall was standing with James and cheering on each of their friends. Lauren and Chelsea were standing on either side of Carlos, trying to be his support system seeing as how he was losing.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted, grinning widely at Logan and coming to his side to kiss his cheek. "Hi, Kendall!" Chloe greeted him, seeing as how she hadn't seen him in a week.

Annabelle dropped Chloe's hand and walked around the ping pong table to reach Kendall. "Hey!" She yelled over the music, grinning as he instantly engulfed her into a hug, lifting her up off her feet and earning a squeal.

"I missed you," He said into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear.

"I missed you, too." She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Do you want a drink?" He shouted after he put her back down, letting his hand stay on her waist. Annabelle nodded and Kendall told her he would be right back, vanishing into the crowd of underage drinkers.

"Happy birthday, James!" Annabelle shouted at him, giving her longtime friend a big hug. "Chloe and I got you a present, but we left it in the car. We'll go get it later!"

"Thank you! It's cool though," He nodded over to a table in the living room that was beginning to pile up with unopened gifts. "I think I've got it covered."

"Holy shit," Annabelle exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Do you want to throw my birthday party next time so I can get a bunch of stuff?" James laughed at her before noticing Kendall coming back.

"Hey, man, how's the supply in there?" He was referring to the large amount of alcohol his cousin managed to score for him.

Kendall smirked, shaking his head, "You've got enough in there to last a month! Don't worry about it, dude. Enjoy your party!" James nodded at him, then proceeded to scream, "Who wants to dance with the birthday boy?"

"He is milking his birthday this year," Kendall laughed, handing Annabelle a red cup.

"Would you expect anything less for James Diamond?" Annabelle joked, taking a sip of the drink Kendall made. "Whoa, what is this? It's good!"

Kendall chuckled, "I made some punch before everyone started getting here. Basically it's pineapple juice, orange juice, rum, and tequila. Just enough to get you buzzing after one cup."

Annabelle took a larger sip, enjoying the fruity taste. "Do you want to be my bartender from now on?" She joked, but she was half-way serious. She couldn't taste any alcohol, not that it even mattered. Annabelle and Kendall joked around with each other as they watched Logan and Carlos finish their game. Kendall easily draped his arm over Annabelle's shoulder, pulling her a little closer to him.

"Woo! That was a good game, Carlitos! How ya' feeling buddy?" Logan grinned as he patted Carlos' shoulder.

"So drunk, dude." Carlos stumbled over his feet with a slight giggle. "I'm gonna kick your ass next round." His finger was pointing wildly in every direction as he tried to focus on just Logan. "James!" Carlos called for his best buddy, turning his body in every which way. "Where's James?" Annabelle pointed in the direction she saw James head off to. "Thanks, Annabellie!" He used that nickname on her when he was completely gone so she knew he was smashed.

"He's so gone," Annabelle laughed as Carlos walked off and Kendall laughed along with her.

"Let's do some shots!" Chloe yelled, grabbing Annabelle's arm and following Logan into the kitchen. Annabelle grabbed Kendall's hand, pulling him with them. She didn't bother with letting go until absolutely necessary, which was only a minute later when they started taking tequila shots.

An hour later, all of Annabelle's friends, and herself, were completely drunk. She was standing in front of Kendall with her back pressed against his front and one of his hands on her waist. They were talking with Logan and Chloe until Lauren decided to make an announcement.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" Lauren giggled as she stood up on James' dining room table. The music was turned down and everyone at the party started to 'shh'. Annabelle looked over at Chloe with a confused look and got a shrug in return. "Now we all know that today is James Diamond's birthday," Yelps were shouted all around the room as James lifted his hands in the air with excitement. "Now, seeing as how I am very… _close_ to James," She smirked before continuing, "I was running out of present ideas until I realized there was one thing James has never received."

Annabelle suddenly noticed Chelsea pull out a chair from under the dining table and placed it in the middle of the living room, having everyone make room for a tiny circle. "Oh, god, please tell me she's not about to do what I think she's going to do!"

Chloe started to laugh hysterically, "She is! She's going to give him a lap dance!" Kendall, Logan, Chloe, and Annabelle all began to laugh as Chelsea pulled James over to the chair and pushed him down.

"James Diamond, I am going to give you a lap dance!" Lauren yelled, hopping from the table as Chelsea pressed play on the music, sending "Birthday Song" by 2 Chainz and Kanye West. Immediately, everyone in the room began clapping and hollering for what was about to happen. James sat in the seat with a huge grin on his face as Lauren started dancing provocatively in front of him.

"All I want for my birthday is a big booty call!" People were screaming the words as they played through the stereo and Annabelle was still unable to control her laughter with Chloe.

"This is so wrong!" Chloe yelled, tears forming from the corners of her eyes.

Annabelle leaned back on Kendall, still laughing, "It's so funny!" They watched Lauren round her ass in front of James and Annabelle laughed, imitating the move on Kendall, earning a tightened grasp on her hip. "All I want for my birthday is a big booty call!" Annabelle sang, still moving her hips in small circles against Kendall. Chloe watched Annabelle and started laughing even more. Soon enough she was imitating Lauren as well.

In her drunken state, Annabelle soon forgot of her surroundings and focused on Kendall. She began to tease him throughout the rest of Lauren's lap dance by grabbing his hand off her waist and linking just a few of their fingers together while she slowly moved her hips against him. Annabelle bit her lip knowing Kendall was catching on to her movements when he placed his free hand on her hip.

The two of them remained in contact as everyone clapped for Lauren once her song was over. Another song began and everyone began dancing again, this time including Annabelle and Kendall. Chloe and Logan were still beside them, but neither couple paid any attention to the other.

Kendall began to move his hips with Annabelle's, grinding into her back. He tried to remain unhinged when she pushed back into him, pressing her ass against his groin, but he couldn't help how his grip tightened a little more on her. Annabelle turned her head to look up at him with a grin and he immediately returned the smile. Kendall leaned down and kissed her lips softly, publicly showing that they were officially together.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he said into her ear once he pulled away. Annabelle giggled at how cute he was and turned in his arm so that she her front was flush against his and her arms resting on his chest as he moved his hands to her hold her close by the waist.

"Well, what's stopping you now?" She asked, a playful look in her eyes. Kendall smirked at her before leaning down again and pressing his lips to hers. It started sweet and flirty, but quickly erupted to their tongues battling together.

"That's disgusting!" Annabelle and Kendall pulled away upon hearing a familiar voice and became confused. Chelsea stood three feet away with a grossed out look on her face. "There are bedrooms upstairs if you two want to suck face all night."

"Chelsea, what's your fucking deal?" Annabelle asked with an incredulous laugh.

"My fucking deal is that you two are over here about to have sex in front of me and the whole school. Why don't you get some class?" Chelsea snarled at Annabelle, not even bothering with Kendall.

"Your best friend just gave James a lap dance, and you're telling _us_ to get some class?" Kendall yelled. He was completely confused by Chelsea's actions.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, noticing the tension between the three of them.

Annabelle shook her head, completely annoyed. "Chelsea's just being a bitch again, nothing new." Annabelle was never afraid to call Chelsea out on her bullshit, but it was normally about something insignificant.

"You're calling me a _bitch_?" Chelsea's eyes widened and she took a step closer to Annabelle, who instantly tensed up against Kendall. He pulled her to his side away from Chelsea as Chloe stepped in.

"Chelsea, back the fuck off. I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to calm down." Chloe gave her a stern look and pursed her lips tightly.

Chelsea scoffed, "Whatever," and turned around to walk away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kendall asked, glancing between Chloe and Annabelle.

"The bitch is crazy!" Chloe exclaimed, leaning back against Logan as he pulled her close.

Annabelle shook her head, "She's just drunk."

"That's the first time I've ever seen her act like _that_ while she's drunk," Logan pointed out.

"She'll cool down in a few minutes," Kendall glanced in the direction Chelsea went before turning his attention back on Annabelle. "Let's just enjoy the party." She smiled at him before pulling him in for another dance. Annabelle honestly tried her hardest to forget about Chelsea, but she couldn't shake why her friend was being so hateful about her and Kendall. "Just don't think about it," Kendall said into Annabelle's ear, sensing that she was still thinking about it. He kissed her temple for good measure and earned a smile from Annabelle.

She chuckled, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's been two weeks and you already know me so well."

He grinned down at her, his hands sitting on her hips. "Have you forgotten that we've been friends for years?" Kendall pulled her closer to him, bending his head to softly nuzzle her neck, placing a few delicate kisses below her ear.

Annabelle giggled at him, already forgetting what happened. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just in a complete daze around Kendall, but Annabelle easily forgot about the rest of the world with him beside her. "I like you," she grinned, kissing his nose when he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Oh, good, I like you, too." He's remark was sarcastic, but still had a playful banter to it. Kendall bore his green eyes into her hazel ones and watched them shine so bright. He truthfully never wanted to look away from them. They were both quiet against the music and chatter from the party; both in their own states of mind that were actually the same.

Suddenly, Annabelle leaned her lips up to Kendall's, pressing them together. Her hand played with the hair at his neck, tugging and running her fingers through it. Before she could let Kendall react, she pulled away. She was so content with everything in her life, but she needed to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked, still looking down into her eyes.

Annabelle bit her lip, still smiling. She caressed the back of his neck for a second, "I'm just happy."

Kendall felt a pull at his heart that he had never felt before. His smile grew wider without even meaning to; two weeks in and he was already feeling more for Annabelle than any other girl before her. Kendall wrapped his arms completely around her waist, bending down slightly to pull her into the greatest hug she ever had. "I'm happy, too."

* * *

**Let's build up that sexual tension! Woohoo! But really! Next chapter is going to feature some smut! Who's excited? I am! Writing it all now! But please review! You all know I appreciate it! For the followers I've gained, don't be shy! Thanks again! =) 3**


	5. August: The Next Base

**WARNING: This chapter does feature some smut; it's not hardcore or anything too detailed, but it's still there! Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Also some lovely shout outs! SuperSillyStories - Don't feel like a loser because I didn't party in high school either lol not like _that_ anyway! And I really hope you meant Chelsea was being the bitch, because if Chloe's coming off like that, then I'm doing something wrong =( Chelsea's supposed to be the bitch. But I think you might be headed in the right direction with that ;) Carlos'sCupcake - LOL You are going to enjoy this chapter then =D It IS Chelsea that's the bitch, and I really hope it's just a name confusion because if Chloe's looking like a bitch, I'm doing something wrong lol BUT THANK YOU! I love getting emails saying "Carlos'sCupcake has reviewed your story!" It brightens up my day because you are seriously like my personal cheerleader! paumichyy - They are totes adorbs! MeganLouise3 - Aw, yay! I'm so excited that this gonna be a favorite! Thanks for reviewing!**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**=D**

**August: The Double Date**

A couple of weeks later, senior year was in full swing for Annabelle and her friends. While everyone else was dispersed in their own classes, Annabelle sat with Chloe in the library giggling quietly during their study hall.

"Wait-so you've guys have been dating for two months and you _still_ haven't done anything?" Chloe asked Annabelle incredulously. "Like _anything_?"

Annabelle giggled, placing her hand over her mouth to hide the sounds. "We've made out, but nothing farther than that."

"He hasn't even tried to grope you or something?" Chloe leaned forward in her seat, still dumbfounded with her best friend's love life. Annabelle blushed, accidentally revealing a secret to Chloe. "Oh, my God! You went to second base with Kendall Knight!"

"CC!" Annabelle shushed her, looking around to make sure no one heard. "You're acting like I haven't done anything like this before," she reminded her best friend that she wasn't exactly innocent in the sexual department. With her previous boyfriend, Annabelle managed to get to third base before they broke up after five months of dating.

"Well, yeah, but this is different. It's more exciting to hear about your escapades with him instead of that loser Scott." Annabelle sent Chloe an offended look. "Oh, don't look at me like that! We all hated him."

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She backed away from the conversation, burying her eyes into the history book in front of her. Her focus wasn't even on the book; she was thinking of how to defend her sex life with Kendall. She jerked her head back up to look at Chloe, "It's not like we haven't tried to go farther." Chloe looked at Annabelle, a pleased look across her face as Annabelle opened up. "It's just that every time we…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "Every time we make it a step farther, we get interrupted."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"My mom called me ten seconds after I got my shirt off last time. The time before that Katie walked in us in the basement. We had to pay her fifty bucks so she wouldn't tell Kendall's mom. Then my little brother walked in when I was literally two inches from sticking my hand—"

"Okay, I get it! You live a life of embarrassing moments." Chloe interrupted, hearing more than she actually wanted to know, even though she knew she told Annabelle worse things involving Logan.

"It's not that I don't want us to take the next level; it's just been hard." Annabelle sighed then became confused as Chloe stifled a laugh. She placed her hands over her mouth in order to control herself. "What? What is it?"

"No pun intended, right?" Chloe gripped her hands tighter on her mouth, unable to control her laughing fit as Annabelle blushed feverishly.

"Oh, my God! You are such a dirty minded whore!" Annabelle whispered with a grin on her face, not even meaning to make a pun out of this situation.

After a minute of cooling off, Chloe sighed. "Okay, I'll help you."

"What?"

Chloe grinned maniacally, "We're gonna help you reach third base with your boyfriend, Walton. Better wear your sexy panties tonight." The bell rang as a signal that class was over and Chloe quickly stood up, grabbing her books.

"Wait-what?" Annabelle hurried to gather her things and catch up with Chloe. "I always wear sexy panties!"

Later in the day, Annabelle sat down with Chloe, Lauren, and Chelsea at lunch. They started talking about their English class that they shared before the guys showed up. James sat down beside Lauren and winked at her, something he always did. Carlos sat on the other side of him next to Chelsea while Logan sat in-between her and Chloe. Kendall managed to squeeze in close beside Annabelle, leaving her to still be beside Chloe.

He pecked her cheek sweetly before digging into his cheeseburger. Annabelle let her hand fall to sit on his knee, "Hi."

"Herh," Kendall grinned, poking his dimples out as he tried to chew. He lifted his hand up to give her a moment and he rolled his eyes trying to chew down his bite. "Sorry, we had workouts this morning and I've been hungry all day."

Annabelle giggled at him, "It's fine." She noticed that everyone was engaged in random conversations with one another and brought up Chloe's plan for the evening. Usually Annabelle wouldn't care if anyone heard her, but since Chelsea's freak out last month at James' birthday party, Annabelle had been extra careful to not rub it in her friends face that she and Kendall were dating. "So, Chloe wants us to go on a double date with her and Logan tonight. I figured it would be fun, ya know?"

Kendall nodded, swallowing another bite of his burger. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Good," Annabelle bit her lip and smirked, gaining Kendall's attention with her lightly seductive tone, "You can pick me up at seven." She let her hand slide higher onto Kendall's thigh, her fingers slowly curling over the inside of his thigh. Annabelle surprised him again by quickly squeezing where her hand was and earned a yelp from her boyfriend, leading him to have a coughing fit from slightly choking on his food.

"You okay, dude?" James asked from beside Lauren with concern. All Kendall could do was nod and cough one last time.

"I'm good," he managed to croak out as he looked at James. He turned his attention back to Annabelle quickly though, leaning in to her ear and whispering, "You. Are. Mean." Kendall's teeth found her earlobe and tugged on it before pulling away, satisfied with his actions. He knew that Annabelle's weak spot was her earlobe, and he played it well.

"Fair enough, Knight. Fair enough," Annabelle said lowly under her breath, a grin still apparent on her lips.

Chloe made plans for the four friends to play mini golf, which turned into a competitive game between Kendall and Logan. While the two boys were picking on each other, Annabelle and Chloe were laughing to themselves and trying to be supportive. In the end, Chloe was actually the winner!

After eating at a local spot, Chloe yawned. Annabelle knew when Chloe was really yawning, or just faking it, and this was definitely a fake one. "Wow, you guys, I'm beat. I had so much fun though! We should try to make this a weekly double date night thing!"

Annabelle laughed at Chloe, swinging her and Kendall's hands back and forth between their bodies. "You sure you're tired? I mean, it's only 9 o'clock, CC."

Chloe widened her eyes in a way to make Annabelle hush about it. "I'm pretty exhausted."

"Well, let's get you home then, Chlo. Bye, guys!" Logan wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder and Chloe waved at Annabelle and Kendall.

"Bye, Logie!" Kendall shouted with a grin on his face; he earned Logan flipping him off behind his back. "I guess I should get you home then, too?" Kendall really didn't want the night to end so soon, and was hoping Annabelle didn't want it too either.

"My curfew's not till 11, Knight. So you better entertain me fast." Annabelle joked, biting her lip at him.

Kendall's eyebrows shot up his forehead, disappearing under his shaggy hair. "Well, what do you want to do, Annabelle?"

Annabelle thought about it for a moment. She couldn't go to her house with Kendall because every family member was present and would ruin any moment they were sharing. She was less concerned about Katie and Mrs. Knight, and would rather go there than High Rock – the number one make out spot in Rochester.

"Let's go back to your house. We can watch a movie, or something." Kendall's breath hitched in his throat as Annabelle pulled his hand, causing him to move closer to her.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled down at her, planting a kiss on her lips before leading them to his car.

Their drive to Kendall's was nothing but entertaining. They carried on with normal conversations, joked and flirted every so often, and sang obnoxiously to the radio. But there was something different about the atmosphere. It felt heavy with so much sexual tension that Annabelle and Kendall both had to mentally calm themselves down. The last time they were able to spend some romantic time together was last week. With Kendall constantly working, and school, they hadn't been able to make time for each other like that. Tonight would be different.

Once they were stepping inside Kendall's front door, his mom was immediately coming from the kitchen, "Hey, honey, how was your date—oh, hi, Annabelle!"

"Hey, Mrs. Knight!" Annabelle grinned, still knowing that she hated to be called Mrs.

"We're just going to watch a movie until Anna has to go home. Is that okay?" Kendall asks, giving his mom the best puppy dog eyes he can muster for safe measure.

Mrs. Knight smiled softly, giving in to her son. "That's fine. But I took the DVD player from the basement and put it in Katie's room. She wasn't feeling too great earlier so I thought a movie in bed would help her. I hope I can trust you two in your room."

"Yes, ma'am." They both responded, earning a nod from Mrs. Knight.

"All right, well, I was waiting up for you to get home, but now that you're here, I guess I can go sleep now." Mrs. Knight yawned. "Goodnight you two. Love you, sweetheart."

"Night, mom. I love you, too." Kendall blushed, kind of embarrassed that Annabelle just heard his mom call him sweetheart.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Knight!" Annabelle called as Kendall's mom ascended the stairs.

"I'm not telling you again, Annabelle. Call me Jennifer." Her back was turned away from Annabelle, but she still knew his mom was smiling.

"Do you want anything to drink or something?" Kendall politely asked, playing the good hostess.

Annabelle shook her head, "I'm good. Let's just go watch a movie, sweetheart." She bit her bottom lip as Kendall playfully glared at her for his pet name. "I'm kidding!" Annabelle laughed. "But really, let's just go upstairs." Kendall sighed, taking Annabelle's hand and leading her up the stairs. With each passing step, Annabelle couldn't help but grow more nervous.

She could honestly say she had never been nervous about making out with a guy before, but with Kendall, she was. That's how she knew that what they had going was real. It wasn't just for fun; all their acts actually meant something more to them. They were showing vulnerability rather than cockiness to just get off. Kendall and Annabelle were both falling in love, and fast.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Kendall asked as he shut the door to his bedroom and Annabelle jumped onto his bed, rolling around to situate herself on his pillows. He grinned at her as she conveniently made herself at home.

"Mmm," her mind pondered, even though she knew they would get 20 minutes into the movie before macking. "Scary!" She watched Kendall find the first scary movie his eyes landed on and stuck it in the DVD player. Annabelle kicked her flip flops off and propped her head up on her elbow. "If it's _Hostel_ or _Saw_ I'm going to hate you. You know I don't like those two."

Kendall laughed at her, kicking off his vans and jumping onto his bed to lay beside her, "It's not. I know better than that. You didn't even finish it in the theater; you ran off like 15 minutes in for _Saw_."

"Don't judge me! It was awful!" Annabelle countered, trying to defend herself. Kendall only grinned at her and slipped his arm under her head, pulling her into his chest so she could lay on him. Annabelle smiled at his cute action and snuggled into him as his arm easily draped itself around her.

The movie started and Annabelle felt the time tick by so slowly. Five minutes into the movie and Annabelle was already doodling random things on Kendall's chest with her finger; a sign that Kendall knew meant she wasn't interested in the movie.

"What are you doing, silly?" Kendall joked, causing Annabelle to look up at him with a coy smile.

"Nothing," Her voice was quiet and full of mischief. She let her finger dance its way down Kendall's chest, stopping at his belt and teasing him. She lifted her eyes up to his and smirked, knowing Kendall was going crazy with her actions.

Not even 2 seconds after her smirk, Kendall quickly pounced. His lips met hers with such urgency that neither really knew what hit them. He gently pushed Annabelle onto her back, hoisting himself up on one hand as the other pushed back the hair out of her face then trailing down to cradle her neck. Kendall grazed Annabelle's lips with his tongue, asking her for an entrance, and she immediately opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to entangle with hers.

Annabelle's hands acted with minds of their own; one weaved through Kendall's hair at his neck as the other gripped his hip, trying to pull him as close as possible. As their kisses became heavier, Annabelle slipped her hand under Kendall's shirt, pushing it up, causing them to break away for just a second as Kendall sat up and reached over his head behind his back, tugging it off effortlessly. The move alone made Annabelle want Kendall even more and she pulled him back down on her quickly, letting her hands roam over his back and stomach when she could.

Kendall moved his lips down her jaw, sucking lightly under her ear before drawing his tongue out and letting it trace the outline of her earlobe. His breath was hot against her skin and Annabelle allowed herself to moan as he bit down gently on her earlobe, "Kendall." She threw her head more to the side, giving him more to work with. He quickly took advantage of her neck, moving his lips down and leaving love bites along the way. He reached her collarbone and soon ran out of room. "Take it off," Annabelle breathed out, she needed more of Kendall and was determined tonight.

Kendall obeyed her wishes, sitting back on his knees and pulling Annabelle's shirt over her head. He tossed it across the room before admiring his girlfriend. Of course, when Chloe told her to wear her sexiest under garments tonight, she did. So here she was, half naked in Kendall's bed with her red lace push up bra.

Kendall's eyes widened at the sight, knowing that his bottom half was enjoying this. "God, you're beautiful." He fell back on top of Annabelle, this time in between her legs. His lips immediately found hers again, but only for a firework-worthy kiss that told Annabelle so much that Kendall was feeling. He pulled away, trailing his kisses down to her chest.

The pace changed after that one kiss. Kendall slowed down his movements because he knew that they were about to take this farther than before. He didn't want to rush anything just because of his hormones. He wanted to take care of Annabelle tonight.

His lips pressed against her right breast slowly then moving them to the other. He didn't stop moving though; after her breasts, his lips were tracing her rib cage, her belly button, and then landing on her hip bone. Annabelle watched him, tangling her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her and moved his lips slowly to right under her belly button. His fingers easily found the button to her shorts and without breaking eye contact, he unbuttoned them then slowly unzipped them.

She trusted those green orbs more than anything in the world, so she nodded at him, silently telling him it was okay. Kendall tugged her shorts down and tossed them with her shirt. Once again, Kendall sat up on his knees, unable to pull his eyes away from Annabelle's body. His hands trailed up her tan legs slowly, meeting her eyes with his again and not stopping. He leaned back down on her, his left hand holding him up from crushing her and his right hand running up her thigh, her hip, her waist, over her breast, causing Annabelle's breath to hitch in her throat. Kendall pressed his lips to hers; trying to tell her so many feelings he was having without breaking their beautiful silence.

His hand reached behind her back, unclasping her bra. Annabelle helped him pull it off, but as soon as it was across the room, Kendall leaned back down to pull Annabelle in for another deep kiss, their tongues finding each other and tangling together. Kendall pressed his chest onto Annabelle's, bringing them flush together and causing Annabelle to break their kiss and allowing them to both moan at their connection. They stayed like that, pressed against one another, enjoying the feel of their bare bodies brought together.

Annabelle brought them back by moving her hands between their bodies, wanting to get Kendall's jeans off fast. Her fingers found his buckle and she swiftly undid it, only becoming distracted when Kendall's lips kissed her neck and his hand gently squeezed her breast. She moaned again, but continued to free Kendall of his jeans. They were off seconds later and once he was situated back between her legs, he pressed their bodies together again, this time only having their underwear as barriers.

Annabelle could feel Kendall's erection pressing on her and her eyes fluttered closed as he bucked against her, earning an involuntary gasp from her. Kendall's lips found her breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple, making Annabelle squirm and moan, "Ken…" He moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention, then traveled his lips farther down her body.

He reached the last article of red lace on her body and stopped. They had never gotten this far before. They had never even talked about going this far before. All they had talked about one night was that they were both virgins, but had done _other things_ with their exes.

Annabelle took notice of his hesitancy and reached out to place her hand on his face, making him look into her hazel eyes. She smiled at him, "It's okay." It was like she had read his mind. He wouldn't have given it another thought if it had been any other girl under him, but this was Annabelle. This was the girl he'd always known, always found beautiful, and was falling in love with. He had been nervous beyond relief, until Annabelle spoke. Just her voice alone calmed all his nerves and he's insecurities vanished.

Kendall turned his head to kiss her palm before smiling up at her and continuing with his advances. He leaned up on knees and slowly began to pull her underwear down. Annabelle lifted up her bottom to help him and soon found herself feeling self-conscious as Kendall eyed her fully naked body. His eyes trailed up to hers and he leaned down, kissing her mouth sweetly and pulled away, looking into her eyes deeply, "You are so beautiful, Annabelle."

She was speechless; she could only stare up into his eyes and take in their mesmerizing beauty. Her heart felt so full of the love Kendall was giving to her. He didn't need to say, and neither did she. They both knew it was there.

Kendall kissed her again, and Annabelle was happy to oblige with his tongue. They poured all of their feelings into that kiss as Kendall slowly moved his hand down south. Annabelle's breath hitched as she felt his fingers dance along her inner thigh before he pressed them against her center. She broke the kiss to moan into Kendall's ear as his first finger slid up and down her slick folds, feeling how wet she was. "Kendall," she let out in urgency, bucking her hips up, begging for more as he slowly teased her.

He peppered kisses across her jawline, "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. Don't worry." He easily found her clit and massaged it gently as Annabelle writhed beneath him. Kendall watched her face as he slipped one finger inside her; her jaw dropped at the feeling of pleasure that was caused by just one finger. He continued to kiss her jawline and under her chin, so he could watch her face as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. When he thought she was ready for more, he added another finger and Annabelle moaned into his ear again. Her moan was something that he wanted to hear constantly. It wasn't obnoxious or loud; it was just her. It was Annabelle.

Kendall curled his fingers up, reaching a spot that had Annabelle moaning more. Kendall had to press his lips against hers to silence her. He didn't need his mom or Katie walking in on this, even though he locked his door.

Soon Kendall's pace was quickened and he groaned, feeling Annabelle somehow reach her hand down to his pulsing hard on. She reached into his boxer-briefs and pulled him out, pumping him much like he was pumping her. They were at the same pace, syncing together in hopes of finding their releases at the same time.

Kendall felt Annabelle clinch her walls around his fingers and knew she was close. "Anna," Kendall groaned into her ear, making her shudder. He thrust himself in her hand as she did the same, both moaning at the same time. He knew he was about to cum so he sped up his movements, curling his fingers every so often to tickle the spot that made her press for more.

"Ken…I'm so close..I'm," her voice was breathy as she moaned once again. There was a tight ball clenching in the pit of her stomach and knew she was about to explode.

Kendall nipped at her ear, "Cum with me, baby."

And that was all she needed. She tugged on Kendall's dick one last time, hearing him moan into her ear as he came. He hit her spot again and her body began to shake at the release she was having. She said his name loudly as her body convulsed and she let go. Kendall pressed his lips to hers again, attempting to muffle her scream as she came down from her high.

Once they had calmed down, Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Annabelle, pulling her to rest against his chest. He kissed her temple, caressing her exposed back with his hand. Annabelle smiled to herself, placing a soft kiss on Kendall's chest as she moved her hand up to his neck and resting it there.

She turned her head to look up at him and Kendall was already looking down at her. They shared a smile together that said everything they needed to hear. Their moment was so simple and delicate and neither wanted to risk the chance of ruining it by breaking the silence. Kendall only pulled Annabelle up to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

They both heard the three words hidden in the silence as Annabelle pulled away from him.

This was going to be more than a usual high school romance. Annabelle was certain of that.

* * *

**It wasn't a lot of smut, but I hope it was just enough to hold you all off until we get to some heavier things...**

**and I realized I haven't put a lot of dialogue in with Kendall and Annabelle and it's mainly because I feel like I've made them to know each other so well from being friends before dating. I'm going to try to add more dialogue in for them! Just let me know what you all think about that! Is it fine with how it's working or do you want to see more interactions with them? Feel free to shoot me some ideas!**


	6. September:The Parental Problems Part One

**I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to get the first part of this chapter to be somewhat perfect in my eyes. Thanks for hanging on with me y'all! Now for some shout-outs! SuperSillyStories - Thank you for your input of the dialogue! Really! And I was giggling when I was writing that scene hehehe. I've honestly never seen Saw either hahaha. I just can't stand movies like that. I can watch scary movies, just not Saw. Carlos'sCupcake - AW Thank you so much! And stop hating on yourself! I LOVE your writing! DeniseDEMD - I loved all your reviews! So glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you stick around! I guess this chapter is drama-filled! **

**ENJOY YOU GUYS!**

******NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

******I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**September: The Parental Problems Part One**

Annabelle stood at her locker with Chloe on her side as the hallways became littered with teenagers getting ready for the weekend. "So are you coming over in a bit to get ready?" Chloe asked, watching Lauren flirt shamelessly with a sophomore. She scrunched her nose up in discomfort before shaking the blonde out of her view and turning to Annabelle.

She chuckled, "I already told you I can't." Annabelle glanced at Chloe before shoving her last book in her locker.

"Right, right," Chloe sighed. "You've gotta do birthday stuff this afternoon with your mom."

Annabelle laughed again, shaking her head, "No, I just have to go to her office and get a to-do list for Zach's party tomorrow. She's been super busy lately and I told her I would help her. You can come with me if you want." She suggested with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Chloe weighed her options silently before agreeing, "Fine. But I want to wear your cute purple dress tonight!"

"Deal!" Annabelle closed her locker just as Lauren walked up to them. "Hey, cougar! What's shaking?"

Lauren rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Oh, please, I was just talking to him."

"You were basically eye-fucking him and giving him a show," Chloe nodded down to Lauren's cleavage with a hint of distaste in her voice. There was only so much 'whore' that Chloe could take with Lauren and flirting with a 15 year old definitely drew the line when she was 18 to begin with.

"Geeze, did you get a visit from mother nature today?" Lauren asked annoyed. Annabelle felt the tension between the two girls and immediately sensed something was up with Chloe.

"All right, ladies, it's time to head out. Lauren, you're still coming over for Zach's party tomorrow right?" Annabelle intervened her friends from ripping their throats out.

"Sure, I'll make sure Chels remembers too." Lauren offered, trying to shake Chloe's icy stare. She waved at them before trotting off down the hall.

"Okay, what was that about?" Annabelle questioned Chloe with a confused look as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"I walked into the library earlier and found Lauren all over Logan." Annabelle's eyes widened at what Chloe was saying. "She was almost sitting on his lap and when she saw me, it was like she realized what she was doing and left. The girl is addicted to flirting and sex, I swear!"

"What did Logan say?" Annabelle asked as they walked out of the double doors and into the parking lot.

Chloe shrugged, "I don't think he realized what she was doing. He was trying to study for his math test. We've been together so long, I don't think he knows what flirting is from other girls." They both laughed.

"Well at least he wasn't flirting back or something. You know how Lauren is…she's just really friendly sometimes." Annabelle reassured.

"I know, I know. I'll apologize to her later, but…I literally felt my heart drop when I saw them. I never get jealous, and today that game changed completely. I felt betrayed or something. I don't know."

"Chlo, Logan loves you. He's not going to cheat on you. Especially with _Lauren_. And she's smart enough to know better too, so maybe you should talk to her about it. Not _yell_, but _talk_." Annabelle grinned, knowing that her bestie could get incredibly angry in certain situations.

"Well, when you see Lauren flirting with Kendall, I'll remember to tell you the same thing." Chloe joked as they reached Annabelle's Jeep.

"If that happens, I'll be sure to ask you how to handle it. We all know I'm a wimp when it comes to fighting." Annabelle chuckled as they both climbed up into her vehicle. The drive to her mother's office was incredibly loud. The girls blasted Nicki Minaj and talked loudly over the music to each other. It was normal for them.

They joked around as they rode the elevator up to Michelle's firm floor. "I always feel the need to act classy when I'm at your mom's office."

Annabelle laughed as they reached their floor and stepped out. Honestly, Annabelle felt the same. At home, her mom was so fun and just a cool mom, but at her office, she was so serious and stern. Annabelle waved to the firm's secretary as they passed by then stopped at Michelle's door. Annabelle had never needed to knock, so she didn't bother starting now and just opened the door.

She came faced with a very confusing picture of her mother in leaning on her desk and Charles Bridges, another lawyer at the firm, standing too close to Michelle for Annabelle's comfort. Annabelle stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, causing Chloe to run into her and her mother to jump away from Charles.

"Annabelle! Honey, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked, confused and her whole face completely white like she just saw a ghost.

Annabelle didn't understand it, but she felt like she just walked into something that was more than what it seemed. She felt the color drain in her own face as her mother stared at her, "We came by to get that to-do list for the party tomorrow." Her voice was unnaturally quiet.

"Oh, of course! I completely forgot," Michelle laughed nervously, sitting in her chair behind her desk and searching for the list. "Honey, you remember Mr. Bridges right?"

Annabelle moved her gaze to the tall man standing in the corner, "Hey, Annabelle. It's nice to see you again."

"Uh huh." Annabelle said. She honestly didn't think she could move or do anything. Chloe noticed immediately and took the reins for her friend's sake.

"Hi, I'm Chloe! I'm Annabelle's best friend!" Chloe smiled, reaching out to shake the guy's hand. Chloe and Annabelle both took notice of his shaky hand and glanced at each other, reading the other's mind. This was _definitely_ more than what it seemed.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe. Well, I've got a conference call in a few minutes, so I better get going. Good afternoon, ladies." He nodded at them before glancing at Michelle and then leaving awkwardly.

"Here it is!" Michelle exclaimed, finding the to-do list and standing up to give it to her daughter. "I'll be home a little late tonight, but it shouldn't be passed 7."

"I'm going out with Chloe, Logan, and Kendall tonight, so." Annabelle said, hearing no emotion in her voice. She couldn't get the image of Charles Bridges leaning so close to her mother out of her head.

"Oh, okay!" Michelle smiled, trying to lighten the situation with easy smiles and motherly charm. "Well, have fun and don't stay out too late. I'm gonna need your help in the morning for the party. Will you be there Chloe?"

"Yes, ma'am, I wouldn't miss Zach's big one-three for anything." Chloe forced a smile, knowing Annabelle was uncomfortable and wanting to get the heck out of there.

"Well, we better go and get this done." Annabelle started walking backwards, pulling Chloe with her. "Bye, mom."

Annabelle was silent for the entire journey back to her Jeep. Her mind was racing with terrible scenarios and she couldn't shake it. Once they were inside her Jeep, she looked at Chloe with a scared face and asked, "What the hell was that? Like did you see them? He was so close to her, Chloe! What the fuck?!"

"It was probably nothing, Annabelle. It was…it was…it was just friendly office banter or something! It couldn't be…it's not what…" Chloe tried to come up with something to say but she failed. It had to be what it looked like. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, realizing she was being a terrible friend for not sheltering Annabelle from the worst.

Annabelle felt tears threatening to escape her eyes, but she managed to hold them in. She shook her head at her thoughts. There was no way her mother was having an affair. Her parents were in love! They would never do anything like this to each other. "They were just talking. That's it. It was nothing."

"Annabelle…" Chloe's voice trailed off as Annabelle looked up at her with sad eyes. Chloe couldn't lie to her; it was physically impossible for them. "That looked like Lauren all over Logan today." Annabelle gasped, realizing Chloe was right, and let the tears stream out of her eyes. Chloe was instantly reaching across the center console and pulling Annabelle into the tightest hug she could manage. "It's okay, Annabellie. It's gonna be okay." Chloe tried to reassure her, but knew she was failing. She shook her head, hating Annabelle's mother right now.

Once Chloe managed to get Annabelle to calm down, she convinced her to not worry about it _right now_. It took a lot, but Annabelle agreed and the two finished their to-do list for Zach's party. As soon as they dropped off their groceries and supplies, Annabelle quickly ran upstairs to grab a change of clothes and the dress Chloe wanted to wear and they took off to Chloe's house. Annabelle didn't think she could handle being in her house and risk seeing her dad or brother.

Annabelle was able to forget about what she saw with the distraction of Kendall being near her all night and just having a fun time on their double date. It wasn't until Kendall got Annabelle alone for the first time that night did he say anything about how she was acting. They had just left the bowling alley, and Kendall was taking her home.

He pulled out of the parking lot and reached across the console to hold her hand, "Are you okay tonight? You seem…sad?" Kendall bit his cheek as he watched Annabelle look down at their hands. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles trying to comfort her somehow.

She shrugged and he instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, baby?" His voice was full of panic as Annabelle took a deep breath.

"Can we go somewhere and park?" She asked, looking up at him with nervous eyes. "I don't want to go home yet."

"Yeah, of course," Kendall rushed. His voice was quiet and anxious, but he hid it well. Did he do something wrong? Was Annabelle about to break up with him? His mind was running a million miles a second, and they were all terrifying thoughts.

It was a quiet drive, but it was short. It only took him three minutes to reach the empty parking lot of the city park. He left the car running, unsure of how long they were going to be there. Annabelle remained silent for a few more minutes, biting her thumb nail and looking out the window.

"Did I…did I do something to upset you?" Kendall asked quietly, looking down at his lap.

Annabelle's head whipped over to look at him with wide eyes, "No! Of course not, Kendall! We're fine!" She assured him, squeezing his hand to make him look up at her.

He felt relief at thought, but still saw the painful sadness in his girlfriend's eyes. "What's wrong, Annabelle?" She stared into his eyes, wondering if she could ever cheat on the man she loved like her mother. Her eyes filled with tears, almost spilling over the brim, but not just yet. "Hey, hey, hey, tell me what's wrong, baby. Don't cry," Kendall said sweetly reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb now wiping away the first escaped tear.

Annabelle let out a sob before she could open her mouth to say it out loud, "I think my mom…I think she's cheating on my dad." She managed to choke it out, and sobbed louder. "Chloe and I saw her and this other lawyer at her office today, and they just…it didn't look _right_."

"Oh, my God," Kendall whispered, pulling Annabelle across the center console and holding her against his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back as the other cradled her head, his chin resting beside her head. Annabelle couldn't help but cry more as Kendall whispered calmly and sweetly to her, "It's okay, baby. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out." He kissed her head lovingly and pulled her tighter against him, feeling her tears soak his chest, but he didn't care. He only cared that the love of his life was hurting, and he needed to comfort her.

* * *

**Lots of drama going on FINALLY! It took a few chapters, but I'm finally headed in the direction that I want this story to go in! YAY! This is JUST part one, and I'm hoping I can have the next part up tomorrow or Sunday! Let me know what you think, and please leave a review, and tell everyone you think that would be interested in this to READ ITTTT!**

**ILY, GUYS!**


	7. September:The Parental Problems Part Two

**Welp, this is up SOONER THAN EXPECTEDDD! YAY! This chapter is seriously full of some crazy drama. I felt really sad writing it, but it had to be done! SHOUT-OUTS! SuperSillyStories - thankyouthankyouthankyou! I know; her mom is evil haha but I'm trying to work more sympathy into how Annabelle feels about her, we'll see. I haven't quite decided how to go about that just yet. And yeah, I needed Lauren to set up the whole catching mom in the act bit! Cuz they were talking about cheating, and then seeing her mom happened, and it just fit kind of. Nothing's going to happen with Lauren! She was just being fun/slutty. Carlos'sCupcake - So glad you caught on to her mom! There's more to come with her too. I'm going to HATE writing this next chapter because I'm too involved with this story now haha And I know! Kendall has to be perfect! Just wait till you read his bits in this one, he's like the King of Comfort! **

******NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**********I OWN ANNABELLE, AND HER FAMILY, AND CHLOE, LAUREN, AND CHELSEA. I DO NOT OWN ANY BIG TIME RUSH BOY.**

**September: The Parental Problems Part Two**

After Kendall dropped Annabelle off, she was able to make it to her room without her parents seeing her. She managed to go through her nightly routine without any interruptions until she was about to climb into bed. There was a subtle knock at her door and she frowned immediately, scared of what was behind the door.

"Come in," Annabelle called softly and the door opened revealing her mom. Her eyes turned to focus on pulling down her dark red sheets instead of watching her mother. There was no way she could look Michelle in the eye. "What's up?"

"We didn't hear you come in, so I just wanted to come up and make sure you got in okay." Michelle's voice was tantalizingly sweet as she leaned in Annabelle's doorway. "Did you have a good time with Kendall on your double date?" She asked, trying to find any sign of good graces with her daughter.

"Yeah, it was fun." Annabelle said shortly, she tossed a few extra pillows onto the ground then shuffled around her room to find her phone charger.

"Well, that's good. Um," Michelle watched as her daughter avoided her at all cost and knew she had to do something. "Annabelle, what you saw today…it was nothing." Annabelle stood with her back towards Michelle unmoving. Her hands began to shake as she hooked her phone up into it's charger. "Charles and I were just talking. I know it might've looked…weird, but that's all it was, nothing was going on." Michelle lied through her teeth, hoping and praying that her daughter bought it. Unfortunately for her, Annabelle was smart.

She turned around instantly and glared serious daggers into her mother's eyes, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have come up here and _explained _what was happening between you and _Charles_ today." Annabelle called her mom out on her bullshit with a harsh whisper, scared that Zach was still awake or that her dad was close by.

Michelle's face broke as well as her heart. Never in a million years did she mean to hurt her daughter like this. But she had to keep going, "Honey, I promise you, nothing is going on. I promise," she whispered, tears threatening to spill past her lids, and moved another step closer, but Annabelle took one step back. Michelle's heart broke even more. "Annie, I _promise_. I would _never_ do anything to hurt your father, or to break this family apart. Please, believe me."

Annabelle's anger somehow pushed itself aside as she watched her mother on the edge of a breakdown. She had never seen her mother like this and she honestly couldn't tell if she was lying or not. So Annabelle trusted the easiest thought in her mind, the one that would help her sleep at night. "I believe you."

The next day, Zachary's 13th birthday party was in full swing! His friends were everywhere, playing Wii games, paintball shooting in the backyard, even a few of them were playing board games with Annabelle's dad.

Her own friends showed up at various times and participated in all the activities. Sure, Annabelle fought with Chelsea sometimes or Chloe fought with Lauren, but they were all still best friends, and measly fights weren't going to stop them from being supportive of their family member's.

Kendall had shown up early with Logan to help finish decorating and with all the work they had been doing all day, he hadn't been able to pull Annabelle aside and talk to her. He was surprised to see her bouncing around with a huge smile on her face despite her emotional roller coaster the night before.

After the party was under control and noticed Annabelle had a free moment, he walked over to her with a grin on his face, dimples in full affect. "Hey, I'm Kendall, I'm looking for my girlfriend. She's about as tall as you, same features I guess. She's been busy with a party, so maybe you haven't even seen her—"

Annabelle cut him off with hearty laugh, "Shut up! I'm sorry," she grinned, playing with the top buttons of his flannel shirt. She looked up at him with flirty eyes and Kendall couldn't help but get lost in them and completely forget what he was going to ask her. "Do you forgive me?"

"I can be persuaded," he said loud enough for her to hear and leaned down slowly, gently pressing his lips against hers. It was meant to be innocent, but somehow Kendall found his hands gripping her sides tightly while her fingers tugged at his hairline on his neck.

"Whoa! Public function with relatives and middle schoolers around everywhere! Pull apart!" Annabelle heard her dad loudly scold them with playfulness hidden in his voice and pulled away from Kendall with a giggle. She buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment from her father.

"Sorry, dad." Her voice was muffled and Kendall laughed.

"My apologies, Mr. Walton, it won't happen again." Kendall hugged Annabelle and smiled apologetically at Brian.

Brian nodded and opened his mouth to say something else, but something caught his attention outside, "Hey! Lance, we said no climbing on the shed!" Brian took off outside to scold another child, leaving Kendall to remember what he was going to ask Annabelle.

He glanced around and saw that they were relatively alone. He felt Annabelle lift her head to look up at him, her hands clasped around his neck with his still holding on to her sides. "So what happened with your mom last night? Did you talk to her?"

Annabelle's eye's fell back to the sadness that Kendall saw in them last night, but they were quickly back to normal in 2 seconds. "She said it was nothing. They were just talking; that's all." Annabelle smiled as if it were nothing, and it confused the hell out of Kendall.

"But you said—"

"I know, I know. But that was before I talked to her about it, and now that I finally did, I realized I was freaking out over nothing. It was a crazy assumption anyway." Annabelle smiled up at Kendall, pushing away her own doubts of her mother. She leaned up and pecked Kendall's lips quickly before turning away. "Do you want some cake, Kendall? We should go ask everyone if they want some." Annabelle was talking about all their friends, and Kendall caught the hint, but he also caught on to something else going on with Annabelle.

"Annabelle," he started to say, but she turned around fast to look at him. The bubbly-ness was gone, and she was the girl in his car last night with tears almost streaming down her face.

"Please, Kendall, just believe it like I do." She pleaded with him quietly and Kendall hesitated, but nodded anyway, hoping that her mother wasn't lying.

He was uncertain to leave her after the party was over, as was Chloe. They were the closest to Annabelle and knew just when she needed someone, but Kendall needed to get to work for a short evening shift and Annabelle had Chloe convinced that she was fine.

So here Annabelle sat, across from her little brother, and in between both of her parents, eating leftover pizza for dinner. They were all laughing and having a fun time together; it was like old times for Annabelle. She was quick to fall into the trap of old times as her mother giggled across the table at something her father said. Annabelle watched on with a small smile, now fully accepting that her mother told her the truth.

Gosh, Annabelle was such a fool to think that her mom was cheating on her father. She looked between them and saw what she thought was love glimmer in their eyes as they laughed together. This was her family, and they were perfect.

Until Michelle's phone rang at the dinner table and she rushed to answer it, leaving Brian to tell Zach a joke about his own 13th birthday party. Annabelle tried to focus on her dad's story, but caught a glimpse of her mom in the kitchen, she looked happier in there than sitting at the table with her family. And it hurt Annabelle.

She forced herself to listen to Brian's story as he laughed at his son's facial expression. Michelle came back in with a sad face, "I'm sorry you guys, but that was a client. I have to get back to the office to file a report for a restraining order." Annabelle felt her eyebrow raise on it's own in question, but before she could say anything, Brian jumped to it.

"Michelle, it's Zach's birthday. Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning? Come on," Brian pleaded. To Zach, it probably looked like it was for his own sake, but to Annabelle she saw something deeper in her dad's eyes.

Her mom sighed, looking down at Zach and running her hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry, Zachary. But this just can't wait. You understand, don't you honey?" Michelle asked her son, and he easily fell into her trap.

"Yeah, mom. It's cool. Dad, can we play my new CoD game?" Zach asked excitedly, not even caring that his mom was leaving. He already had a full day of birthday celebration with her.

Brian sighed, aggravated at Michelle, but agreeing to Zach's request. "Sure, go set it up." Michelle smiled to herself victoriously, but Annabelle saw it. "Michelle, can I talk to you?" He eyed at Annabelle as she ate the last bit of her pizza silently, pretending like she was playing on her phone.

Brian stood up and dragged Michelle into the kitchen, thinking they were out of ear shot. Annabelle tried to strain her ears to hear, but when she couldn't she crept up to the doorway and listened closely.

"How many times are you going to do this, Michelle? Do you realize what you're doing to this family?" Brian whispered harshly.

"Brian, I'm going to deal with a _client_." Michelle fought back. "I told you it was over."

"Then give me your phone. Let me see who called you." Brian reached for her phone, but Michelle moved it away from him, clutching it tightly in her grasp. "Dammit, Michelle!"

"I'm going to end it with him right now, Brian!"

That was enough for Annabelle. She backed away slowly from the kitchen, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Without realizing what she was doing, she walked into the living room and sat beside Zach. "Can you teach me to play, my teenaged brother?" She grinned at him, hiding her emotions with a mask. She felt like this was going to affect him soon enough, but for now, she needed to protect him.

He smirked at his sister and tossed her a controller, "Oh, I'm totally going to kill you in this game!"

After half an hour of Annabelle dying in the game every 3 minutes, she gave up with a laugh. "I'm gonna go find dad. Maybe he'll be able to beat you!"

"Doubtful!" Zach laughed victoriously as Annabelle chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Brian was nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand with his elbow resting on the counter.

"Dad," Annabelle spoke quietly, checking behind her to make sure Zach wasn't behind her.

"Hmm?" Brian looked up, giving away that this wasn't exactly his first glass. "Yeah, sweetheart, what's up?"

Annabelle leaned against the counter across from her dad and watched him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Mom's not really at her office, is she?"

Brian's head jerked up at his daughter's question, opening his mouth to make up something, but failing, once he saw Annabelle's 'Tell me the truth' face. He shook his head, not able to say anything.

"She's with Charles Bridges." Annabelle looked down, unable to face her dad's tears now. He wasn't sobbing, only letting a tear or two pass down his cheeks.

"How'd you know?" His throat tried to close up, but he pushed through the pain. He always did.

"I saw them yesterday. She…she told me it was nothing." Annabelle felt her own throat start to close up. It was burning her lungs, but she couldn't cry.

"Come here," Brian ushered her with his head to make her come towards him and she quickly walked over to him and fell into his embrace. Annabelle found the tears that she thought were lost and held tightly onto her father as he whispered reassuringly into her ear, "It's gonna be all right. We're…we're working through this. She's gonna stop. I promise. We'll be okay."

Annabelle sobbed, shaking her head against him. She didn't want to hear anymore promises that were just going to end up being broken.

She woke up the next morning to laughter coming from downstairs. Images from the night before came flooding back to her and she felt her stomach get queasy at the thoughts. Annabelle tried to push the thoughts away and grabbed her phone, seeing a text from Kendall.

**From Kendall:**

**Good morning, beautiful! I was thinking you could come over after lunch and help me with my science project ;) **

She couldn't help but giggle to herself and roll her eyes at him. He was always asking her for homework help, even before they weren't dating.

**To Kendall:**

**=D good morning to you, too, handsome! I'll be over as soon as I can, but I'm NOT doing your project for you!**

Annabelle got out of her bed and made it up before going to her bathroom and brushing her teeth. Her phone beeped and she grabbed it.

**From Kendall:**

**=( fine. Maybe you can help me with another project then. It's gonna be hard, so I'll definitely need help ;)**

Annabelle choked on her toothpaste at his innuendo and blushed feverishly.

**To Kendall:**

**Thanks for that. Just choked on my toothpaste. **

She rolled her eyes and rinsed her tooth brush off. Kendall must've just been sitting around because he was quick to reply.

**From Kendall:**

**That's not gonna be the only thing you choke on today. ;)**

Annabelle's jaw dropped at his suggestion, unable to stop the mental images of what they would possibly be doing later. They had definitely been closer lately due to their amounts of sexual activities. At three months, Annabelle and Kendall were still exploring the other's body, finding something new and exciting to try each time they became intimate. They hadn't had sex yet, but it didn't matter. They both knew they didn't need sex to consolidate their relationship.

At the beginning of the month, Annabelle finally took them a step farther by giving Kendall the best blow job he had ever received. That had been two weeks ago, and since then, they'd only been able to be intimate like that once last week. Needless to say, they were both dealing with pent up frustrations, and the teasing that Kendall was doing wasn't fair.

**To Kendall:**

**Who says I choke?**

She was confident through her text and knew that she was now winning their game of teasing. Annabelle tossed her phone onto her bed and traveled downstairs to the laughter.

She stopped when she saw her parents and Zach at the kitchen table, all smiling and joking. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about that camping trip we took a couple of years ago," Michelle shared, sipping her cup of coffee.

"The one where you forgot your toothbrush and deodorant, so you were gross all weekend." Zach laughed loudly, earning chuckles from their parents.

Annabelle groaned playfully, "It was a spontaneous trip! I didn't remember everything!"

"Zach, go hurry and get ready, so we can get going." Brian rushed his son as he took his plate of pancakes to the sink.

"Where are you guys going?" Annabelle asked, sitting down in her usual spot and putting two pancakes on a plate.

"Dad's taking me to the batting cages today," Zach stated before running off to shower and get dressed.

"I need to go find the bats," Brian remembered and went out to the garage, leaving Michelle and Annabelle alone.

Annabelle was immediately uncomfortable around her mother. She ate her pancakes in silence while Michelle awkwardly sipped her coffee some more, "I was thinking we could go to the mall today; what do you say?"

"I'm going to Kendall's when I get ready."

"We could go get our nails done!" Michelle offered enthusiastically.

Annabelle put her fork down and stared at her mother with pursed lips. "You sure you don't have a client to deal with today?" Maybe that had been hurtful, but Annabelle didn't care.

Michelle stayed quiet for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. "It's over, Annabelle. Your…your father and I are going to start therapy next week and—"

"You lied to me, mom! You told me it was nothing!" Annabelle yelled, unable to hold her anger back.

"Annabelle Rose, don't you shout at me!" Michelle scolded her daughter, giving her a stern look.

"Well, don't lie to me! This is more than something you can fix with a day at the _mall_!" Annabelle stood up, abandoning her pancakes and pacing up the stairs. She heard her dad come back in with a, "What's going on? I heard yelling."

"I just don't understand how she could do this to my dad," Annabelle muttered, her eyes fluttering as Kendall ran his fingers up and down her arm. They were cuddled up on his bed after finishing his science project. "I can't believe she lied to me."

Kendall bit his lip, "It just happens, babe. At least your dad is still sticking around."

Annabelle looked up at Kendall with sad eyes, not even realizing she was probably bringing up painful memories for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

He shrugged, "It's okay. I got over it a long time ago."

Annabelle admired him in that moment. He was so brave and strong. His dad just left him and his family when he was 14 because he wasn't in love with Kendall's mother anymore. It was hard for Kendall, Annabelle remembered him having to grow up fast to take care of his mom and Katie, but not once did she hear him complain.

"But…just do me a favor, okay?" Kendall asked, looking down at her hazel eyes. "Don't let this mess you up, okay? You have to be strong for Zach if he ever finds out, and if…if things don't work out, he's going to need you a lot more than you think."

Annabelle nodded, "Okay….I will." She moved her hand up to hold onto Kendall's neck and placed a heavy kiss on his lips. His strength was amazing and she needed to show him her appreciation for his words. "Wasn't there something else we needed to work on today?" Annabelle grinned playfully, biting her lip in the process. She kissed Kendall's neck softly, trailing down to nibble on his collar bone.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against his chest so that she was laying back down. "It can wait. Let's just lay here for a while. We don't have to do anything." He whispered and Annabelle looked up at him, growing fonder of his words. Why was he so perfect? He was choosing to comfort her with cuddles rather than letting her blow him for appreciation.

Kendall's green eyes met hers and he smiled at her bewilderment. He knew what Annabelle was going through, and therefore knew that she needed to be held for a while because when he was going through that, he never had anyone to hold him tight. He had to grow up so fast, that he never got the chance to actually _be_ where Annabelle was.

"C'mere," Annabelle whispered, signaling that she wanted one more kiss from him. He slowly leaned his head down to meet hers and with the simplest touch of their lips, both came to the realization of just how much they loved each other.

* * *

**Sooooo tell me how that drama made you feel! I'm only getting started. Isn't Kendall such a dreamboat? I can't get over him. Especially with all these new photoshoot pictures floating around. Ugh. I really hope this all flows well and stuff. Let me know! **

**ILY, GUYS!**


End file.
